White Deception
by HollyEmpire00
Summary: She grew up with Kazuma, but he barely knows a thing about her. When he is captured, she comes to his rescue. He doesn't know that she's more than she seems; secrets, love, lies, a tragic past and HOLY...yet she loves him. Kazuma/OC Ryuhou/OC REPOSTED!
1. An Author's Note

**AN: Hello everyone out there~! It's me, Em-chan~!**

**I know that this is going to come as a complete shock to all of you, but I'm BACK, and I'm going to be reposting all of my old work, mainly with formatting changes, but there are going to be a couple rewrites. Oh joy…**

…**BUT! My writing style has changed so much since I began, and I think the only story that I'm not going to rewrite is 'White Deception', this VERY ONE, which I'm just reposting and continuing. I've done a bit of editing and formatting, so it's a little bit easier to read now, so I hope you enjoy. **

**FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I love you all~! You guys are what's made me continue this! My friend **_**08794 **_**of whom I have been collaborating with like MAD has downloaded half the series of S-CRY-ED for me, so now I can continue writing without an excuse!**

**AS A NOTE! I have NOT rewritten this story; I've only continued and really formatted, okay? The story HAS NOT CHANGED, just the formatting, right? Okay? Are we clear? Good. :)**

**Just a couple notes on the rest of my stories-**

_**To Be or Not To Be Gay-**_** Okay, so I know you guys like it, but I'm taking it off and COMPLETELY rewriting it. I might even make it into a multi-chapter story, which would be AWESOME. This means, it's going to be all serious drama, action and angst, all the stuff I'm good at~! Stay tuned for it!**

_**Moonlight Dancer-**_** Well, let me tell you! I have a second chapter thought up already! (It's about time XP) But, I'm going to be rewriting and then reposting this as well! This will be done within the next few weeks but KEEP IN MIND that I am a student and I have end of year exams coming up (and two art assignments, an accounting assignment, a maths assignment –ICK- and a Japanese oral and the end of the week!) so I might be stretching my deadlines!**

_**The Tales of Ara Kobayashi Part 1 Believe Again- **_**(urgh…long title) Ummm….nope! I'm rewriting this one as well! It's going to be pretty different because my style has changed over the years, but I will be reposting it under the name of **_**Scarlet Sky**_**, which is SO MUCH BETTER than the current title, ne?**

**Okay, so that's about all on the story things! I have a couple one shots in the making, categories including -Man, FullMetal Alchemist and YU-GI-OH GX (which is actually a one shot from a character I have in a story by **_**08794 **_**that I'm helping her with). I also have a few collaborations that I'm working on with said author best friend and they include our MASSIVE GundamSEED/GundamSEED Destiny story that will be HUGE, our Naruto story and the YU-GI-OH GX story she's working on. Then, I'm beta-ing her work as well…**

…**love ya, reeree!**

**Yeah, so I have a lot on my plate, but I'll make sure I get back to you guys and update ASAP at all times~!**

**And, here's some thank you's to the reviewers of this story!**

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardian- _WOW! Dude, you are totally AWESOME! You completely blew me away because you added me to ALL FOUR POSSIBLE CATEGORIES! Wow, that is absolutely amazing, I never even expected that from anyone. Thank you do much, I'll have some updates soon!

_Snubbed- _Thank you for the story alert and favourites! It's really appreciated!

_dawn08- _I would like to thank you SO MUCH for the story favourite! :)

_Twilight Dark Angel- _Holy heck! You just completely blew my mind with all of the favourites and the review! It's so good to know that the story has fans! Yes, I'm going off the anime, but even I'm not sure how this is going to go! Usually, I don't plan stories, and this one was one of my unplanned ones. I haven't actually seen the whole series, but most of it…I'm nearly finished it now, so I'll know my full plotline soon. Thank you~

_animecrazygirl1 _– Thankies for the story alert~!

**AN: Alright, there we go! That's it from me! Please read an review the chapter I'm reposting, and then continue with the next two chapters~! Happy reading, all!**

**Love HollyEmpire00 (Em)**


	2. Capture

**Chapter 1; Capture**

I looked up at the night sky; twinkling with bright stars. Smiling peacefully, I tipped my head back, feeling the wind rush through my long hair. I was standing on a high cliff face; star gazing happily.

It was such a beautiful night.

I closed my eyes, breathing in the fresh scent of clean air as I looked out over the Alter Forest which was abundant with little animals and alight with Alter energy. I smiled as I saw a squirrel scramble up a tree down below me and into a burrow where a family was waiting for it. I could just feel the power that this forest had; so rich and warm that it seemed as if you could just reach out and touch it.

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud humming of an aeroplane as it made its way across the water towards the Lost Ground; the island I called home. I covered my eyes with my arm as it drew closer, flying overhead, whipped up powerful winds.

I looked up at the plane and through a window I saw a girl dark blue hair holding a necklace around her neck. She looked so happy. I realised that she must be going to the City, because she wouldn't be happy if she saw the situation out of the walls. Just because the island looks beautiful in some places doesn't mean it is. After all, we're struggling to make ends meet here; we have to either try our hardest every day just to get by.

I grit my teeth, shaking my head as I kicked up a cloud of dust. Those city bastards think they can just take over the island; well all I can say is that if they want to take over this place then they have to get through the native Alter users, which won't be easy. It doesn't matter if they have HOLY, their own personal legion of Alter users, their army of pawns; the native Alters wouldn't let them take their home.

But then, on the other hand there's the Alter Forest.

The animal Alter users will never let them take the forest; I can imagine the fight they'd put up against HOLY; HOLY would lose, hands down. The forest was strong. So are the free Alters on the island. They weren't going to be handing over it to anyone any time soon.

I looked back at the plane. My eyes widened as I saw a brown haired man standing on top of the building it was flying over. I was shocked for a moment, but then I noticed what he was wearing. A maroon shirt with a pair of dark blue pants and a jacket; there was a glove on his right hand. I wasn't so shocked anymore.

_Jeez, he's up to his old tricks again. Going out for a job I hope,_ I thought; watching him in awe.

I saw him pull him arm up with a spread hand in the direction of the plane and I just knew; he was going to do something flashy. He always does that kind of thing, just because he can. I think he's a real nut job for using his Alter so much but I guess he's doing it for a good cause.

He closed his fist, opened it again, and then closer it finger by finger. That was when the real show began. Three jagged indents suddenly appeared in the concrete on the roof around him and a cloud of just practically exploded around him. He was gone. I looked up; there! On the wing of the plane; he stepped onto it, busting a hole through it with his Alter before sky diving off the wing with his arms spread wide. The plane veered to one side as he fell towards the ground below.

I watched in awe as my mouth twisted into a smirk. I ran to the other side of the cliff and saw the group of young men standing where he was going to land. One of their own ran towards a group of them and pointed upwards; right at the man. I smiled; he wasn't going to let that one slide.

He was aiming towards the building they were standing next to as I saw that they were holding a hostage. It looked like it was a man dressed in a suit, which meant he was probably from the city.

That meant this was a high paying job. Good for him!

Then again…he did have a habit of 'losing' most of the money he earns through using his Alter; in short, he'd give it away to people without them knowing. They'd find it later. If he gave it to them straight out they wouldn't accept it. They wouldn't knowingly take such cheap and easy charity.

I watched as he slammed down on the building; debris and dust exploding into a cloud metres into the air. A high, multi-coloured pillar of Alter Energy erupted form the centre of the cloud, billowed up into the sky. The building collapsed as the light faded and I couldn't help but smile. He always has been a bit of a show off.

He large cloud of dust began to recede and I squinted to see through it. He was walking out of it, holding the old man hostage who was obviously in a state of severe shock. Who wouldn't be after something like that? I laughed, lacing my fingers through my hair as the wind blew again. I looked out over the Alter Forest again and then stretched my arms up above my head, feeling my back crack as I lifted my head.

That Kazuma sure is an interesting Alter User.

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

I was sitting in the field just outside our village with Kanami as the breeze flew by. Kanami was holding an umbrella to shield her from the worst of the wind and the sun; the sun could be harsh here, even on such a beautiful day. I stretched out my legs and flipped my hair over my shoulder as Kanami put her hand to the rich blue sky.

"The sky, it's so very blue," she was smiling, "it's like you could reach up and touch it!"

I looked at her, brushing my long white hair out of the way. My hair had always been white. Some people thought it was weird, but still I liked it because it was different, it made me stand out from the average crowd. Kanami once told me it made my eyes look 'so pretty'. They were ice blue; they were known to unnerve some people if I looked at them too long. I loved how I looked, but I envied Kanami. I know she's younger than me by a few years, but still she is just so adorable and she was always smiling.

Her light brown hair was in the same usual ponytail with its cute little red bow, and although she was small she was the most committed and organized person I know. Kanami would stay home and cook and clean, or she'd go to the farm to work because Kazuma was always off doing other things. On the off occasion she'd drag him to the farm to do work but he'd always run off.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" I replied with a smile as I stood up, stretching my arms as I heard the familiar moo of a dairy cow.

"So, I take it he hasn't returned yet?" Kanami's Grandfather asked, holding his walking stick as he stood by the cow. I smiled and waved politely at him, helping Kanami off the rock she was sitting on.

"No, and it's the third day." She sounded sad but I know she was hoping he was actually working this time and not just running off.

"What'd you think the chances are he's really working this time?" The old man looked sceptical as he petted the cow which was munching on the long grass, even though it was tinged with brown.

"Well, I'd say about fifty, fifty." I replied for her, knowing what she was about to say.

Kanami lived with Kazuma, who had been one of my best friends for like, forever. Since we were little I've always known he was an Alter, and so have most of the town. He's really an outgoing guy and when he puts his mind to something he does it, although when it comes to working he doesn't really like it. Kazuma's always preferred to do things his own way.

I live on the outskirts of town by myself, but I spend most of my time with Kanami or Kazuma and his friends or doing my own thing. You know, going around to places, walking around, sometimes I even go with Kazuma when he goes to do one of his jobs. That means I get to see Kazuma close up in action with his Alter.

"Why don't you two come inside, I can put a cup of tea on." The Old Man smiled as Kanami nodded.

"Alright, but why don't you let me do it?"

I heard the rustling of grass nearby and I turned around to see somebody walking towards us, waving. Kanami laughed and pulled down her umbrella, dropping it on the ground as she ran towards the man who was walking across the field.

"Kazu-kun!" she called out as she ran at him with her arms outstretched. Kazuma knelt down to the ground and gripped the girl by her shoulders as she fell to her knees in front of him. Kazuma looked annoyed.

"Hey, Kanami, didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" He looked tired, I noticed as I walked towards the two of them, folding my arms across my chest.

"Awww!" Kanami pouted, "Why not?"

"J-just because okay!" he grumbled loudly. Kazuma noticed me and stood up, giving me a slightly wave of his gloved hand and a small smile.

"Hey Akira, good to see you!" He was grinning by the time I reached him. I gave him a big hug, then let him go before he starting thinking any differently.

"Good to see you too, you dolt! I was waiting for you to come home; we were just discussing how you might actually be working this time!" I laughed at his annoyed expression as the Old Man walked over to us. The cow plodded off happily to eat more grass, its talk swishing behind it.

"Hey! You know, Kazuma, you shouldn't be away from home so much." He told Kazuma, leaning over his cane to look at him.

"Yeah sure, but we have to eat you know." Kazuma shrugged as Kanami turned around to her Granddad and smiled sweetly in the way only Kanami can.

"Hey Grandpa, we'll have tea later!" She smiled as I put my hands on either side of my face and shook my head in a daze. She was just too cute! Too sweet!

"Awww! You're so adorable!" I crooned to Kanami as she stood up. Kazuma raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Kazu-kun!" The little girl called, skipping away.

"Ah! I told you stop calling me that!" He was such a grumble bum and I told him so as we walked back towards their house. We were laughing along the way as we walked. Kazuma and Kanami's house is actually the old Clinic, but they've turned it into a pretty nice home. It was a little run down, but it's theirs, and that's all that matters to them.

Kazuma was sitting in the old swivel examining chair with his eyes closed as Kanami handed him a drink of clear water. I was leaning against one of the trees that had shot up through the clinic floor a long time ago. There were a few odd plants around the place. I suppose that just goes to show how we people outside the city live.

"So, how was your work?" Kanami asked, giving Kazuma the cue to ruffle through his pocket and pull out a single thousand Yen note. I rolled my eyes; he'd done it again; he'd given most of the money away to somebody else. Oops, he'd 'had it deducted' or he'd 'lost' it.

Kanami took it and unfolded it, looking disappointed.

"Is that it?" she asked as Kazuma spun around the chair with the remote.

"Well, actually, it's like this-"

"It's alright; you don't have to tell me." Kanami looked like a sad little kid as she stood there with her back to him, her hands behind her back.

"Hey! Would you let me finish?" Kazuma yelled before continuing by putting has hand out in front of him, "Everything was going great," he pulled his hand up to his shoulder and then his forehead in a looking pose, "then I got distracted, and looked away for just a second and made this huge mistake." He sounded down with himself now but I knew that Kanami wasn't paying attention because she was singing 'la di, da di, da' while looking at the cabinets.

"This money won't go very far." She told Kazuma as he downed the glass of water and I stepped away from the tree trunk.

"I know…" Kazuma sulked as I patted him on the back.

"You're a worthless, good for nothing bum." I told him lightly as he slumped in the chair.

"It's true, you might as well as stupid loser to the list…" he turned around the chair as he held up the now empty glass to Kanami and she took it, "…thanks for the drink…"

"We've hardly got any rice or vegetables left, what'll we do?" Kanami sounded full of authority as she said this and I smiled, knowing that Kazuma really was feeling down with himself for giving away the money. He never told Kanami this, but he told me.

"Hmm…we'll do whatever we have to do…" Kazuma was looking down.

"Like what?" Kanami and I said at the same time.

"Maybe we could…" he looked like he was concentrating hard and then he looked up, screaming sarcastically, "AHHH! I ACTUALLY SPENT ALL MY TIME WONDERING HOW WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!"

He was such a loon.

"So what do we do?" Kanami replied without even flinching or laughing at the joke. Suddenly, I looked over to the window as a familiar guy in a green jacket tapped on the window twice.

"Hmm?" Kazuma looked at the window, "Aw! Man, what do you want?"

"Hey, what's happening?" he asked, opening the sliding window as Kazuma and I groaned.

"Dude, go away! We don't want any!" Kazuma was waving his hand at the guy and I rolled my eyes at the two boys.

"That's harsh man." The guy whined, putting his hands on the window.

"Don't worry about it, come on in." Kanami was being nice to the guy because he hooks Kazuma up with jobs to get money. The guy climbed in through the window and smiled.

"Thanks Kanami; don't mind if I do."

"Not through the window!" Kazuma and I said at the same time.

"I'll get you something to drink!"

"Don't bother; he's leaving!" Kazuma and I once again said at the same time.

"That'd be great!"

Kanami left the room and closed the door behind her as Kazuma stepped off the chair and I crossed my arms. This guy was Kunihiko Kimishima, but everybody just called him by his last name because he didn't like his first name. He was one of our best friends as well and he was a real cool guy but he really can be a pushover sometimes. His greenish brown hair and light brown eyes are pretty normal so he's pretty average. He was kind of stingy, if you asked me, but he was a good guy to know.

"So, what do you want?" I asked him as he saw down on the nearby bench.

"Well, you've heard about the Lardus Gang, haven't you? They hang out by the subway ruins." He asked, putting his hands together. Kazuma walked over.

"That's Hideki's Gang right, just a bunch of kids?"

"That's right, and now there's another gang trying to break into their territory." Kazuma 'hmmed' and I looked on, "Only this other Gang is led by an Alter User."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that, they were terrorising some people when I went there to see Hideki a couple of days ago, he told me about the whole thing. He said it was real bad," I told Kazuma. The Alter user smiled.

"I get it, fight fire with fire."

"Something like that." Kimishima replied.

"Heh, if this guy really is an Alter user I can't guarantee what'll happen." Kazuma didn't sound worried though, in fact he sounded eager and quite happy that he's finally got a job with another Alter User involved, one where he gets to fight.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Alright, it's now like Hideki's a total stranger or anything," he punching in front of him in a fighting stance, "I'll do it for two thou."

"It pays thirty."

"Are you out of your MIND! Get outta here!" Kazuma yelled.

"You're asking for way too much." Kimishima stood up to look Kazuma in the eye.

"I need the money, I'm like, totally broke!"

"Ahhhhhh? What about that job this morning, you were supposed to make a fortune!"

Kazuma stopped and leant back, looking away.

"I-I'm telling you, I'm broke…"

I tuned out for a little while because I was sick of always hearing those two bozo's fighting with each other. Seriously, if arguing was a sport in any regard, these two would be internationally iconic.

And so, the boys ended up at each other's throats and then ended up having a big rock, paper, scissors match as I realised that Kimishima had just been invited to stay for dinner.

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

The sun had just set and on the horizon when I found myself waiting in the car with Kimishima for Kazuma while he checked on Kanami.

"So, what's been happening?" I asked, cracking my neck from side to side and flexing my hands. I looked down at my long white pants, grey boots underneath and a tight blue and different blue spaghetti strap top, feeling the wind ripple through my hair. I pulled on my grey jacket, tugging it close around my shoulders.

"Eh, nothing much, just the usual." He answered, fiddling with the snorkel goggles he was wearing. I myself was wearing a pair of clear sunglasses, much like Kazuma's. The person in question walked out the door towards the car Kimishima had built from scratch.

"Sure it's okay to leave her alone?" Kimishima asked as I leant back in the seat in the back behind the two of them.

"Don't worry; she's a lot more mature than she looks." Kazuma replied, pulling his orange tinged glasses over his eyes. I closed my eyes and stretched my arms out in front of me.

"Are you related to her?" Kimishima queried, sounding a little shocked.

"Shut up and drive, it's time to kick some ass!" Kazuma and I both said at the same time.

"Jeez Kazuma, why are you always copying what I say when I say it, you can't read my mind, can you?" I asked warily as I leant forward enough to put my face between the two seats. Kazuma blushed a little bit and looked away from my direction and out the side of the car, which didn't actually have doors.

"Man, it gets cold out here at night." Kazuma complained some time later.

"To you maybe, I like it like this, it's pleasant. Would you prefer it if it was boiling hot every night here?" I put in. Kazuma grunted.

"On the main land, there's supposed to be a place where the weather's like summer all year." Kimishima told him. He was driving the car so he had to watch the road.

"So what?" Kazuma replied.

"You know, I wonder why we weren't born in a place like that, it's not fair." Kimishima kept looking at the road as he spoke.

"Nah, I wouldn't like it."

"Why not?"

"Well, I've heard it's supposed to be incredibly peaceful there," he sat back against the seat with a smile, "I'd die of boredom within the first week." I laughed at that, because to tell you the truth, so would I!

"Man, I can't believe you're such a Neanderthal."

"Not really."

Suddenly the car reared up over a bank and then crashed down again.

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

"What's this, you still wanna fight?" a fatty of a man with greenish blue hair and red marks on his face growled down at the man who was lying crumpled on the ground. The fat man crushed a long brick between his hands as the onlookers from his gang laughed.

"I love this guy!" One of the goons said to another as they watched. The guy on the ground rubbed his mouth, finding blood on his sleeve. He looked at the people lying around him; they were either unconscious or cowering.

"Alright, listen! This crap hole and everything in it is ours! You losers can either get out of here now or die!" The fat guy punched air and then brought his fist back down again as he instructed the citizens that were left in the near abandoned subway area. "Have you got that?" He raised his fist again.

"Wait a minute-" The guy on the ground started to stand up but the fat man named Biff slammed his fist down on the guys shoulder, immediately dislocating and snapping the bone. He screamed as a boy who hadn't been harmed as of yet ran out of the subway.

"Hideki!" he yelled, kneeling beside his older brother before glaring up at Biff, "You fat goon!"

"Watch your mouth twerp!" a girl holding a long crowbar as she stepped forwards, only to be held back by Biff.

"Hold on," he stopped them, making her go 'huh?' Biff stepped forwards and then knelt in front of Hideki and his brother, "This is your big brother isn't he? I'll bet you love him a lot."

Biff smiled dangerously and slapped him across the face on both side, the second one sending him flying back the way he'd come.

"Masaki…" Hideki exclaimed as he tried to move, but it only made him arm explode with another wave of pain. Biff stood up straight as bright lights appeared behind him.

"Now do you understand? I want you outta- ow!" suddenly Biff was rammed from behind. He turned his head to see a car being pushed by two guys with a girl with long white hair sitting in the back seat. The girl watched at them from inside, egging them on.

"Dude," Kazuma puffed as he stopped pushing the vehicle, "we should leave this piece of junk!"

"This car, it's a classic…" Kimishima replied, breathing heavily from pushing the car all the way there with Akira sitting in the back of it, directing them which way to go and cheering them on.

"At this rate I won't have any strength left for the job!" Kazuma complained, standing up. Akira laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulders as Biff walked up to Kazuma and Kimishima, fuming.

"Aw, come on you guys, stop fighting! Kazuma, you'll just waste more valuable energy!" Akira looked at Kimishima who was still leaning against the back of the car, puffing.

"Hey you! What are you-?" Biff started.

"Aw come on, it'd be stolen!" Kimishima interrupted, "Just a little further!"

"I'm talking to you! Hey!" Biff was getting angrier and angrier and kept on butting in and then eventually raised his arm to attack.

"Hey, we're talking here so SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kazuma spun around and elbowed Biff in the stomach, stopping him mid-way through bringing his arm down. This sharp blow to his fat reserves made him drop to his knees and then drop to the ground.

"Kazuma!" Hideki exclaimed.

"Hey Hideki!" Kazuma replied, lifting up a hand in a wave.

"Heh, sorry were late." Kimishima apologized as Akira flipped out of the back of the car to stand in between him and Kazuma.

"So, where's this Alter anyway? I've heard a lot about him." Kazuma and Akira said at the same time. She smiled at him and he scowled, annoyed with the white haired girl, but then he turned his attention back to the job. Two girls from the gang and Masaki both pointed to the man who Kazuma had just dropped, Biff.

"Oh, well that's convenient." Akira blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected him to be so…large.

"Two grand." Kazuma quipped.

"It's thirty."

"Twenty two hundred then."

"Why is it going up?" Kimishima turned to Kazuma, almost scandalised.

"Probably for your dinner, you did eat a lot." Akira put a hand on both Kimishima and Kazuma's arms, just so they didn't get into a fight right before a job. Otherwise it would make them look stupid. Meanwhile, Biff was beginning to stand up. He laughed.

"Yeah, you ate like a pig at dinner; it's not cheap you know." Kazuma continued from me. Biff had managed to get to his feet by now and he was still laughing. The three friends looked at up at his fat form. Akira and Kimishima stepped back, giving Kazuma some space. Before she left him, Akira quickly pushed her hand through his.

"Good luck Kazuma." She whispered. Kazuma flushed red for a moment before Akira slipped her hand from his and went over to the other side of Kazuma.

"That's real funny, you caught me off guard." Biff laughed.

"I wouldn't wanna be that guy!" The other girl asked, also holding a crowbar.

"Better get back!" the first girl replied.

Biff laughed manically and raised his fist while straight after Kazuma raised his hand a little and imitated him with a really nasal, stupid sounding version of the laugh. The veins in Biff's eyes bulged as Kazuma took a step to the right and Biff pulled down his fist with a lot of force.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

Kazuma easily spun down to the ground to avoid and then came back up again, gripping Biff's arm with his right hand, which had a fingerless glove on it. "You know, you might want to bring out your Alter now, I'd really hate to beat you without it." Kazuma said lightly as the rest of Biff's gang went into uproar and started yelling things like 'you little!', 'You're done for!' and 'Watch your mouth!' at him. All of them were brandishing weapons like crowbars or bats.

"Hold on, you're not gonna do anything!" Kimishima called to all of the gang members as he pulled a gun out of his coat and then slipped a second into the other hand out of his sleeve, holding them towards them, "Got it boys?"

"I've gotta agree with you there, Kimishima, because I really _don't_ want to hurt anybody here, do I now, Kazuma?" Akira laughed as from out of her sleeves came two long knives with a flick of her wrists. She held them in front of her and pointed them at the two girls, ready to throw with blinding accuracy. They were about as long as the distance between her elbows and her wrists.

"Now Kazuma, I want you to take care of these guys so we don't have to worry about revenge later." Kimishima told the brown haired guy as he let go of Biff's arm and replied with a;

"No problem."

"So kid, you want me to bring my Alter out, huh? Well, it's you lucky day!" Biff looked like a maniac as he looked down at Kazuma, who looked up with his head down with a smirk.

"Shut up and do it."

The boys of the gang all started to get just a little bit restless, saying things like 'Holy crap', 'Oh no!' and 'Biff's gonna bring out his Alter!' in scared or smug voices. Biff leapt back and landed with a thud as the people behind him ran away with their weapons in tow.

"Alright! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Biff yelled as he put his arms back behind his head and yelled. Akira looked on as the familiar multi-coloured Alter energy surrounded him. Holes and cracks exploded into the ground and the subway entrance, and Biff's goons ran for cover, taking their cars and weapons with them. Kazuma had to crouch so he wouldn't lose his balance because the magnitude of energy the guy was emitting was making the ground shake. Kazuma stood up and took a couple steps back. All Kimishima could think about was his car, which had been blown away. He yelped in surprise as something big started to materialize behind Biff. Something really big.

"Masaki go! Get everyone out of here!" Hideki told his little brother as Biff's Alter began to take shape. It was huge, taller than the buildings around it with giant hands. One was like a club with drills in it, and another held Biff, its thick fingers holding him off the ground, away from the carnage it'd created. It had two glaring red eyes and its head was wrapped in bandages.

"I'll see you later!" Kimishima called as he started to run off towards his car to help get everybody out of there in one piece before the fight between Alters happened.

"Well, you wanted to see my Alter!" Biff laughed as he was lifted high in the air in its hand. Akira realised that the club was more like a hammer kind of thing with spikes on the four edges as Biff yelled into the sky; "Hammer!"

"Oh no, we've gotta get out of here!" two of the goons said as they ran off. The car zoomed off with Kimishima in the driver's seat. Akira moved and squeezed Kazuma's arm one last time before she sprinted away and leapt up onto the car, grabbing onto the frame and putting her foot in what was meant to be the door as she looked back at Kazuma, her long white hair blowing in the wind.

"Good luck Kazuma, I hope you win." She whispered to herself as Kimishima drove off with all of the others towards the outskirts of the town before they got involved.

"Now it's time for you to show me yours!" Biff yelled down to Kazuma. "And it'd better be good or you're a goner!"

"It's been a while since the last Alter fight," Kazuma was feeling pumped as he spoke, "I forgot just how good it feels." The wind blew and swept up the hair off his face, causing it to go rigid and spike on his head. It was something that just seemed to happen when the energy began to flow from him.

"You see, I was born with a strange power…they tell me it's not good but if it makes me feel like this inside, then there's just no way Alter power can be bad!" He put his open fist out in front of him and slowly closed it, finger by finger. "Wouldn't you agree?"

There was a sudden increase of Alter energy in the air as Kazuma let loose his Alter side. The astounding energy blew holes in the road and the buildings around him, imploding matter like it was nothing. The power surrounded him and lit up his whole body; swirling into a vortex of power behind his right shoulder. Three thin, red spike-like appendages appeared on his back, each smaller but more powerful than the last.

It started at his closed fist in front of him, splitting his hand and arm into three strips. Right as it started to come apart he allowed the power of his Alter to take over and suddenly bands of his Alter pulled his arm back together. The bands closed up his arm, and out of them came the yellow and orange and red of his Alter; encasing his arm and turning it into a deadly weapon. It was larger near the elbow where it would hold the energy from the three spikes on his back and turn them into bullets. Kazuma called his Alter Shell Bullet, for that precise reason.

Biff saw that was it and burst out laughing as his Alter lifted its hammer arm into the sky. "You call that puny little thing an Alter?"

"Well come and get me then, you bonehead!" Kazuma yelled back in a challenge.

"Bonehead? I'm gonna kill you!" Biff yelled in his gruff voice as he put his own arm up. His Alter followed, before slamming it down at Kazuma. Kazuma spun out of the way and jumped into the air, landing on the arm of Biff's Alter.

"Hey, Bonehead!" He looked expectantly at Biff. "What'd you saw we take this fight up a notch? I'm starting to get bored here." Kazuma took a stance, grinning.

"Why you arrogant little punk!" Biff yelled as his Alter threw Kazuma into the air, only adding to Kazuma's advantage. It only made it easier for him to dodge Biff as he attacked again and again. Kazuma leapt back suddenly. About a hundred or so metres away from where they were fighting stood Akira, Kimishima and the townsfolk by the car, of which Masaki was sitting in, squirming because his brother was hurt. Kazuma landed in a crouch, ready to go forwards again around a meter away from the car.

"Kazuma, finish it up already, would you?" Akira called from her position sitting on the hood of the getaway car.

"You got it!" the brunette yelled as he leapt forwards into a sprint towards the battlefield. Masaki poked his head out of the car as Kazuma ran back into the fight and Kimishima looked down at the boy from where he was leaning against the hood.

"Now watch this, you're about to see a real Alter User." He told the boy.

Kazuma ran right for Hammer with his right hand outstretched in a fist. This was going to be good, and Akira knew it. Because Hammer and Biff had been slamming around so much there was a huge cloud of dust between around the two of them. The Alter energy radiating from Kazuma's Alter cleared the way for him as he cut through the dust.

"Now I got you!" Biff yelled down to Kazuma when he spotted him through the dust that was quickly reseeding. Hammer slammed its claw like foot into the thick concrete; cracking the asphalt like it was nothing. It raised its arm as the large drills started to whir. Kazuma never let up his sprint as the Alter at his elbow suddenly snapped open, making it even wider than it was before.

"SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!" Kazuma roared as one of the spikes on his disintegrated and gave Kazuma just the boost in strength he needed. "Ready?"

Kazuma ran at Hammer; Hammer threw his arm out towards Kazuma; Kazuma's power increased with every passing moment; Hammer's fist got closer and closer until finally the two fists connected.

There was silence for only a moment, but it felt like forever. An ear-splitting crack rebounded against the buildings as Kazuma's power erupted and cut through Hammer's arm. There was a blinding burst of light as Biff screamed and fell backwards as his Alter began to crack, until finally Hammer fell onto the ruined concrete. Hammer exploded, sending a torrent of Alter Energy rippling through the air. The people near the car covered their faces as the wind blew like a storm over them, nearly tipping over the car. Masaki held on, hovering over Hideki in the car with him.

"He did it!" Masaki exclaimed in awe. He was partly hiding behind the dashboard of the vehicle to shield him from the worst of the wind. The dust cleared, and standing there alone with two spikes on his back and his Alter fully intact was Kazuma.

Then there was a sharp thud as Biff landed a little way in front of the Alter User, and the few remaining people from his Gang of Goons ran to him, trying to shake him awake.

"You hurt our Biff!" one of them yelled at Kazuma as Akira smiled and jumped off the hood of the car, happy that Kazuma had won against such a big Alter.

"Are you next?" He asked. A blinding white erupted from their right, and the gang members shielded their eyes. Akira looked to see that the only people they dreaded were just over the rubble. They'd come to find Kazuma.  
It was HOLY; the Alter User sector of HOLD; the security and police force; the law makers in the Lost Ground. They were powerful, but Kazuma didn't care.

"If you're still looking for a fight, we'll be your next opponent, Mr Native Alter." A woman with short bright blue hair and dressed in a skimpy purple, black and white dress called over a loudspeaker from one of the many brown tank like things that were rolling up towards them.

On top of each tank was a team of marksmen; armed and ready to shoot. So, HOLD and HOLY were collaborating on this one. Kazuma looked at the tanks and Kimishima and Akira ran towards Kazuma, yelling for him to get out of there.

"Kazuma! It's HOLD, let's get out of here!" Kimishima yelled at the brown haired boy as he glared down the heavily armed forces of the Organization of HOLD.

"Four thou!" Kazuma yelled, making Kimishima stop short. "Four thou and I'll buy you some time! Now get Akira and the others out of here!"

"You got it!" Kimishima replied, turning tail to run back towards the car, but Akira wouldn't budge. She was determined to stay right where she was; she would help Kazuma any way she could. There was no way he'd be able to hold of HOLY for too long. She'd do anything to help him, even if it meant revealing her secret.

"KAZUMA!" Akira screamed as Kimishima grabbed her by the stomach, hoisting her up and pulling her with him towards the car as she battered against his back with her fists. Her sharp nails were digging into him through his clothing, but Kimishima kept on going. He knew he couldn't disobey Kazuma in this kind of situation.

"Dammit Kimishima! I have to get to Kazuma! LET ME GO!" Akira screamed, pounding against her friends back as he carried her off towards the car. He didn't let go of her, because if he did he'd never catch her again; she was too fast and too agile.

"Now get out of here you losers!" Kazuma yelled, punching the ground and sending a shock wave towards the goons and Biff, sending them flying through the air. He turned to the tanks. "I don't care if you are HOLD!" Kazuma cried. Akira still battered furiously against the back of one of her best friends to try and get to the side of the Alter User. Kazuma jumped towards the tanks. The blue haired girl called for an open fire to the officers, who raised their weapons. Before they could shoot Kazuma pulled his fist back and struck the centre of the tank the girl was on, denting in the metal.

Suddenly, too quickly, the door of that tank opened and out stepped a young man about Kazuma's age with green hair and pulsing red eyes. He was dressed in a blue, black and white uniform and looking full of authority. But what Kazuma didn't know was that this man was the start of a story he could never imagine, a story that would find himself as a captive of HOLY, and sentenced as a Second Degree Criminal.

Meanwhile, far away Kimishima and Akira were driving away from Kazuma and his fate with their friends of the subway area when Masaki asked a question.

"Do you think he's gonna be alright?" The boy asked, sounding a little unsure.

"Kazuma's never gone up against HOLD before, but don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. I've never seen anyone stronger than him." Kimishima replied, causing Akira look out the side of the car in the seat next to him, hoping, praying that Kazuma was alright.

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

**AN; Hey guys, here's the first chapter reloaded~**

**AN (Sunday, 1****st**** April- date of completion); Edited and slightly rewritten~ Man, I never realised how many errors there were in here… I did a fair bit of editing and I rewrote it to fix up the little tense errors and made the sentences more…I don't know how to describe it, you could just say I edited the thing, I guess! Oh well! Onto the next one!**

**R&R**


	3. Rescue

**Chapter 2; Rescue**

Kanami was mopping the floor near the front of the house; Kimishima was leaning up against the door. I was sitting on a bench towards the back of where Kanami was mopping, looking out the doorway as a small gust of cool wind escaped inside.

It had been an entire day and a half since we left Kazuma fighting HOLY, and I was getting more and more worried by the second. I really didn't know what to think; it was possible that he'd won, but it was even more of a possibility that he could have been taken into HOLY custody. I turned my gaze away from the open door; I didn't even want to think of what those monsters were doing to him there.

"Um, is there some problem?" Kanami asked as she mopped. I looked at her, surprised. Kimishima rubbed the back of his head nervously, turning away from the open doorway towards Kanami.

"No; it's just I heard about this job and thought I'd let him know." Kimishima paused and sighed. "He ready does have bad timing huh?"

"He's always like that." Kanami replied in her cute little voice. I watched her silently, sadly, as suddenly Kimishima pushed away from the door frame and turned to leave.

"I'll come back later," he told Kanami, "when he gets home. Let him know I stopped by, will you?"

"No problem." Kanami stopped mopping as she spoke. Kimishima waved and walked out the door, striding towards his car with his hands in his pockets. I looked at the car and then stood back from the bench, thinking about last night's getaway from HOLY. It was more like running away if you ask me.

If I'd just been there with him maybe he'd be home by now. If maybe I'd helped, even if it meant revealing myself; he would be here and we wouldn't be in this mess.

Kanami turned to watch as the car started its way down the road, and I made up my mind. I ran out the door and started behind it; Kimishima noticed and stopped the car. I ran up the back of it and hoisted myself up by the bars, sliding in and seating myself behind Kimishima, forcing him to have to sit a bit more forwards on the single seat. He looked back at me, shocked.

"I'm coming with you; you're planning on busting him out of HOLY, right?" I asked him as he passed me my shades from the glove box. The car started up again. Kimishima nodded as the car jerked forwards into action again. I looked back at the house to see Kanami standing on the steps, holding her mop with a worried expression etched on her adorable little face.

I grit my teeth. Anyone who makes Kanami worried is going down; she doesn't need this. Kazuma always makes her worry, but he's an exception. HOLY was keeping Kazuma from coming home to her. She has enough on her plate as it is without having to worry about something as petty as Kazuma coming home on time.

"So, you think he was captured by HOLD?" Kimishima asked me as we exited the village. I nodded. There was no other explanation. I put my arms around Kimishima's waist as we hit more rough ground. He was used to it though.

"Well, we don't know the strength of the Alters they have in their ranks, but we do know Kazuma's. I think he may have just been overpowered…I mean, they have more than enough firepower to wipe us all out if they wanted to..." I tried to lean around to get a look at him, but I couldn't see his expression.

"If that's the case…" he paused, before shaking his head, "…no, there's no way that's what's going on!" I looked down. I knew what he was thinking; he was thinking about the awful truth; Kazuma had been captured; we both knew it. He was probably being beaten right now; those guys were bad news. I knew what he was thinking because of where Kimishima was driving. He wasn't going to look for Kazuma just any old place.

He was driving towards the city.

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

"Now listen, your destructive activities have directly caused the death or injury of seven people, damages to the surrounding area are massive and we have a report that you may be connected to the kidnapping of the HOLD chief. You qualify for the death sentence, but you could avoid that. The Alternative is not altogether unattractive, merely register yourself as a regular citizen, be re-educated and swear your allegiance to HOLY. As you know prejudice against Alter Users does exist in society…"

Kazuma was being held in a pitch black room; he could barely see. Three HOLY Alter Users had him immobilized with identical Alters, giant hands holding his arms and his stomach; twisting and turning his body. A man in a blue suit sitting on what looked like a judge's pedestal was addressing him with a very long speech of his crimes and his punishments. Kazuma's mind, however, was somewhere completely different.

_I…lost…_

He remembered the man with green hair and red eyes. He had the strongest Alter Kazuma had ever seen. It was in the shape of a human with no arms. You could only see one of its gleaming red eyes because half of its face was hidden behind a metal casing. Its two long, purple antenna were flexible enough to move about in any way shape or form the man wanted them to, but strong enough to take down a full grown man with a single hit. That man had seemed to defeat Kazuma so easily; effortlessly.

_I was defeated so easily…_

The man was still talking; he wasn't listening; he was thinking too hard to be doing that; but the man still talked on.

_Just like that…_

Kazuma imagined how the Alter had simply flicked him aside after punching him in the stomach with the antenna; it had pushed him around like a ragdoll.

"Good then, now let's change the subject," the man in the blue suit continued, "we couldn't find a registration number anywhere in this city that matched your DNA. HOLD acknowledges that you are a Pure Native Alter, any objections to that?"

"…I watched him let it out…" Kazuma whispered to himself, his eyes still closed as he remembered time and time again his all too simple defeat.

"I'm losing patience, answer now!" The man in the blue suit yelled at Kazuma from his seat above him. Kazuma was still ignoring him, still thinking.

"…I watched him let it out…but still…"

The man in the blue suit stood up, slamming his hand down on the desk in front of him, on Kazuma's file, obviously at the end of his rope. He yelled angrily at Kazuma. "I am asking if you object or not! NP3228!" He called Kazuma by his HOLY captive name.

Kazuma looked up slowly, anger evident in his eyes. The man in the blue suit stepped back as a door slid open in the wall behind him, revealing the silhouette of a man with short hair in a HOLY uniform. When Kazuma saw who it was his anger rose up in his chest and he pushed off the Alters containing him, glaring up at the man with malice and incredible fury.

"Thank you for your good work, perhaps it would be best if I took over now." The young man spoke calmly as he addressed the man in the blue suit, who didn't even try to argue with the man. "Would you all be so good as to leave us alone?" the man asked the other HOLY Alter Users, who immediately lowered their Alters and walked away.

"Ha, it's good to see you." Kazuma laughed.

"Is it really?" the man asked like he was talking to a child. "I didn't think you were enjoying my attention these past few days."

"Oh no, I loved it, but I'd like to pay you back, so what do you say, how about we both continue where we left off?" Kazuma smirked. He slowly closed his fist finger by finger.

"A C-minus level Alter User doing battle with me?" The man was using the same tone as he had before, which only added to the insult.

"Careful what labels you use!" Kazuma yelled as the multi-coloured Alter energy surrounded him. His Alter took shape on his outstretched arm and the pedestal the man was standing on disappeared into the ground. The man summoned his Alter faster than Kazuma could have thought possible, sending it forwards to throw a spinning kick into his undefended knees. He jumped back but both the man and his Alter were just too fast. The man was before him in a second, delivering a kick so hard to his ribs that it sent him flying back a couple more metres.

"Gee, and with his bare hands too." He stated as one of the Alter's antenna wrapped around his Alter arm. He tried to jerk him forwards, but Kazuma held strong.

"NP3228, I don't care what sort of life you live…or what you're going to do with it." The man stated simply as he walked towards Kazuma, stopping next to his shoulder.

"Yeah, so what?"

"However…there is one thing I want to know…do you know anything about the Native Alter with thunder?" the man intoned darkly, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"What?"

"Have you ever run across an Alter User with a black right arm and a white left one?"

"Wha-what the hell are you-?"

"Answer me!"

Kazuma thought seriously for a moment, before his head jerked up in surprise. "No, it can't be him…he couldn't possibly be the-"

"Then you know him?" The man gasped, turning sharply. Kazuma laughed.

"Psych!"

The man growled and lashed out, socking Kazuma hard in the jaw. Kazuma managed to get his balance back after a few seconds. His body still showed sins of prolonged fatigue from the disciplining procedures they'd put him through. His body shook and he struggled to stay upright as the man struck him on the other cheek with a punch that sent him flying.

A trickle of blood ran down Kazuma's chin. He laughed, licking his split lip.

"Is that the best you can do?" He looked the man square in the face, defiant as ever. The man's eyes widened and he growled. He grabbed Kazuma by the collar and hoisted him up so he was glaring right into Kazuma's eyes.

"You in the mood to try me on now?"

"NP3228! Because of idiots like you, Alter Users are the outcasts of our society!"

"I'm not NP anything!"

"We've got to blend in and not look dangerous! If we want to avoid a Witch Hunt, HOLY is the only place that Alter Users can live!"

"Yeah, I got it, now getting back to our little dance…" Kazuma continued like the man hadn't said anything at all. The man stopped, turned his head away, disgust evident on his face. His eyes snapped open and he open palmed Kazuma in the jaw, knocking him back towards his Alter, which swung him around with the antenna wrapped around his arm. It let go. Kazuma went flying through the wall into the surveillance room.

Two girls looked down at him from his position face down on the floor; a blue haired girl in a skimpy uniform and the lady from the plant Kazuma had shot down the other night.

"Suspect is confirmed guilty in the second degree, three cycles of restraint in a tank then return him to his cell." The man told the girl in the skimpy uniform as she leant through the hole in the wall to see him.

"Roger that, I'll take good care of him." She said in her sickly sweet voice, giggling. Just the sound of it made Kazuma want to puke. Kazuma lay where he was on the floor as his Alter faded away. He felt unbearably weak. How could that guy have beaten him again? Was he really so weak? The only one who heard him speak was the girl with a necklace around her neck, a young scientist by the name of Mimori Kiryu. She looked down on him, her brow furrowed in sadness.

"That guys rude, he ignored my offer completely…"

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

I stood by the gate to the city, waiting for Kimishima to finish the ID process for his Citizen Qualification. He was using a fake identity; obviously he wasn't using his own name. He was wearing a dorky jacket with fur and a pair of rose coloured glasses (I have no idea where he found those, and I'm not gonna ask…). To top it all off, he had a bus boy hat, of all things. We'd stopped off in one of the outlying villages and Kimishima had gone in and bought the clothes, old vintage stuff I guess. He'd bought me a brown wig and an orange dress that went to my knees. Plus I'd donned Kazuma's sunglasses.

I don't think I'll ever be able to look at the colour orange again.

"Eh, five hundred bucks, for this little thing?" Kimishima sighed, shaking the brand new card in his hands. I shoved mine in the brown bag I had slung over my shoulder before I straightened my sunglasses and smiled at Kimishima. I put my arm through his, looking up at him, tipping my head to the side. He blushed furiously as we walked through the guarded gates. I eyed the guns the guards held and smiled some more.

"Just to make it seem more authentic; we're meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend, you know." I whispered into his ear once we'd passed the guards. As soon as we were out of earshot and out of sight I slid my arm out of his and turned to look at him.

"If you tell anybody about that I shall not hesitate to kill you." I stated simply, my expression serene as I told him. To anybody looking at us it would seem as if I'd just told him something nice, not 'I'm going to kill you.' Kimishima's eyebrow twitched and he scratched the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah, okay."

We looked up at the beautiful city; it was fully intact, not a single ruin or run-down place in sight. On the edge of every spot of pavement there were plants, lush and green, not like the duller, browner ones we have. Everybody seemed so happy here. We stopped in the shopping district to look around.

"Man, behind the wall it's a whole different scene." Kimishima muttered, turning his attention to a pretty girl passing by, "Wow…that's incredible…hey, I could get used to this." I punched him in the arm.

"Look okay, we're just here to rescue Kazuma and then we're out of here. This is only a temporary thing, so how about we pass on the sightseeing and actually get to saving his ass!" I hissed. Kimishima just kept walking; he didn't seem to hear me.

"How come I wasn't born on this side, no reason my Mum shouldn't have come here to have me."

I hit him in the arm again, adding a little more propulsion behind it. He yelped and rubbed his arm, glaring at me. I was about to make a snappy comment at him when I stopped, my mouth falling open in awe as I looked at the massive building over his shoulder. Kimishima noticed my stare and turned. His jaw dropped. We were looking at the massive, fortified, extremely tall HOLD Headquarters.

"Oh man, what are we doing? How are we supposed to rescue him, they're HOLY! We're nobody! What do we do now?" Kimishima whimpered, shaking his head. I had to agree with him there; it was going to be nigh impossible to break him out of there.

"Yeah, where do we go from here; I don't even have a clue!" I replied. Well, isn't that great? We come all the way into the city, get fake ID's, even dress the part, get in only to find that it's near impossible to break our best friend out of prison.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The gruff voice of a guard called behind us. We spun around to see a helmeted guard standing there, watching us.

"Uh, well…the funny thing is that my boyfriend here went and lost his wallet so we were thinking about filing a report or something, you know?" I smiled charmingly, putting my hand on the arm of my supposed 'boyfriend'.

"Then it's the wrong building, it's that one there." The guard gestured with him chin to a building just to the left.

"Oh, great, yeah, thanks for your help!" I quickly pulled Kimishima away before he could say anything, pushing my arm through his as we walked.

"Wow, now that's what I call smooth!" Kimishima chuckled under his breath as we walked around from the guard. I scowled, pushing my sunglasses back up my nose.

"Well, at least I said something, moron! You just stood there like a stunned mullet!"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Stop hounding me!" He looked around. "But seriously, nobody's ever escaped HOLY's captivity before. I don't know if we can get him out, really. I mean, what can we do?"

"Hmmm, I don't know yet, but we'll think of something, Kimishima." I smiled. "After all, you know what they say; there's a first time for everything. I've met a lot of people in my life, and if anyone can break out of HOLY, he can."

We rented a car from a nearby rental shop and hopped in. I can't drive for the life of me, so Kimishima drove around the city until we found a spot where you could see the entrance to the HOLD headquarters perfectly. We were up on a sort of highway kind of thing; I couldn't help but admire the view for a moment. I shook my head, looking up at the building. I lifted a hand to shield my eyes before I noticed Kimishima had brought a small telescope. He passed it to me.

"What should we do now?" he asked me.

I didn't know how to answer.

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

Kazuma lay on the floor in his cell where the guards had thrown him, face down on the cold cement. Above him, red heat lasers criss-crossed each other, limiting his movement; he couldn't even get to his feet without setting something off. Not that he would be doing that anyway; he was too tired to even attempt an escape. Or so he thought. Distantly, he heard the light clack of the door of his cell sliding open. He opened his eyes to see a girl standing over him. The lasers were gone.

"Kanami?" he asked in a whisper.

"No, I'm one of the workers here." The girl had a purple stone necklace hanging around her neck and long dark hair. She stood over him, looking concerned.

"What do you want?"

"Well, listen carefully, HOLY has decided your fate, your life's going to depend on what we do now." The girl stopped talking as Kazuma slowly but surely got to his feet. He pushed past the girl.

"…Ah, that's not good…must've made him really mad…I'd better go home now…"

"Um, excuse me!" The girl called after him as he stumbled out of the cell and into the empty hallway. He leant against the opposite wall of the corridor for support.

_Dammit, I'm so ragged…but I…_ he thought, looking down the empty hallway with determination in his eyes.

He started walking.

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

The guards ran into the locker rooms after they heard a loud banging noise. When they got there they found that most of the locker doors had been ripped off their hinges and all of the belongings within had been thrown about the room.

Meanwhile, on the main floor, an elevator opened to reveal a guard. He walked out from the elevator and walked straight towards the upraised area that was part of the HOLY lounge. Next to the stairs there was a sign etched into a large stone that stated clearly; HOLY AREA.

As the guard ascended the few stairs towards the restricted area an Alter user who sat in one of the lounge chairs looked up from his coffee, seeing the guard who looked rather out of place in their area.

"Ah, excuse me but this area is for HOLY members only." The young man stood up, walking over to stand behind the guard. The guard stopped, watching as a man with green hair and red eyes, and an older man with long brown hair as they exited the hallway. The brown haired man was Commander Martin Jigmarl, leader of HOLY. The young man behind the guard stepped closer to him and kept on talking.

"Are you listening; you can't be here without-AH!"

Suddenly the guard's helmet came up halfway, revealing the bottom half of his face as he abruptly jerked his arm back and socked the man in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. He jumped into the air, Alter energy surrounding his body. The guards suit disintegrated around him, revealing the prisoner that had been unintentionally let out of his cell by a worker; Kazuma.

The Commander and the man Kazuma was after looked up in shock as Kazuma's Alter took shape. He smirked, his fist clenched as he yelled at the top of his lungs;

"SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!"

The power from the burst of fury was enough to blast a cloud of concrete dust all the way down the corridor behind them and bust a jagged hole in the side of the huge building.

Meanwhile, Kimishima had rid himself of his disguise. Akira was just about to go and get changed in the car. They were waiting for some kind of idea to pop into their heads about how they could rescue Kazuma. It was either that, or wait for Kazuma to make a move himself. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long, because Kazuma didn't like being locked up. Akira ran to the passenger's side as Kimishima jumped off the boot of the car, sliding into the driver's seat beside her.

"Looks like he's on the move!"

"Yeah, let's go rescue ourselves a Kazuma!" Akira replied as the car jerked forwards. She gripped the doorhandle to stop her from slamming back into the seat. The white haired girl took a moment to glare at Kimishima for his rough driving. Kimishima only grinned. They sped down the street and turned the corner sharply, speeding down the overpass above the main city streets.

Back in the Headquarters, a large thick cloud of concrete dust swirled around the building, rendering everyone blinded until it started to clear. The first thing Kazuma saw was the man with green hair keeled over, holding his left side.

"Looks like I missed a bit." He muttered as he noticed the man's Alter using it's antenna to surround the Commander to protect him from the blast. When the dust cleared, even though the man was still in a great deal of pain, the man's Alter unwrapped it's antenna from the Commander who thanked the man. He pulled himself into an upright position.

"Just doing my duty…" he was gruff as he spoke, obviously in pain, "…hey, you don't really think you're getting out of here, do you?"

"What?" Kazuma blinked as he noticed that all around him were HOLY Alter Users, ready to attack him at any moment. Kazuma looked at the Alter that was standing in front of Commander Jigmarl. His eyes narrowed, "I don't really care!"

"That's just the way you Native Alters think, isn't it?" The Commander asked Kazuma.

"Well it's my way of thinking! Let's go, I've got something for you." He directed his words at the man with green hair.

"You sure talk a lot, ha, I didn't think anyone was dumb enough to pull this kind of stunt!" a fat man in a HOLY uniform with black hair and holding a water melon laughed from beside Kazuma.

"It doesn't show very much respect." The blue haired girl with a skimpy outfit, Scheris, continued, sounding like she was wining more than trying to intimidate him.

"Hitting me like that with a sucker punch? I can't let that one slide! So Commander, is it okay if I don't forgive him?" The one that Kazuma had struck was now on his feet watching Kazuma from behind.

"Go right ahead, but if you're going to do it then do it completely. Make sure he knows what happens to criminals who cause trouble here." The Commander instructed, still standing behind the man's Alter.

"You got it Sir!"

Out of the corner of Kazuma's eye he saw the elevator open and Mimori Kiryu, the girl who had accidentally let him out, stepped out. She caught sight of Kazuma, her eyes widening in shock. Kazuma smirked and pulled back his arm to deliver a heavy punch to the floor, giving him the boost he needed to flip himself through the air all the way to the elevator doors. He flew over the crowd of Alter users and guards and landed behind Mimori, putting an arm around her neck so she couldn't get away.

"Mimori!" the man with green hair called across the room in alarm. Scheris blinked in surprise. She didn't know he even knew her name.

"Hey you!" Kazuma called. "So, what's your name anyway?"

The young man who had volunteered to take Kazuma out stepped forwards. "Well, for your information-"

"Not you! That idiot trying to be cool!" Kazuma interrupted, motioning with his chin to the man with green hair and red eyes.

The man took a couple of steps forwards, his expression serious. "Why is it you want to know, NP3228?" he queried.

"You'd better tell me!" Kazuma yelled, tightening his grip on Mimori's neck. The poor girl looked terrified.

"Stop!" he paused, straightening. "Since you want my name; it's Ryuhou."

"Ryuhou, is it? Okay, I won't forget; now, open up your memory banks and make sure you remember mine, because my name is Kazuma!"

"Kazuma…" Ryuhou's eyes narrowed.

"Remember it!" Kazuma yelled. He picked up Mimori and leapt back into the elevator. Mimori screamed as Kazuma punched through the floor of the elevator. Cracks spider-webbed up the walls of the machine. Most of the Alter users stepped forwards in shock. "See you round!" That was when the flood busted, and both Kazuma and Mimori fell down the shaft, Mimori screaming as Kazuma made sure he wouldn't drop her.

"Damn fool!" Ryuhou ran towards the elevator, through the dust cloud, "Kazuma!" he yelled down the shaft after them. He could hear Mimori's screams of panic.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll be okay." Kazuma told her lightly, smiling as his fist scraped the side of the shaft, scraping along it and making a scratching indent in it as it slowed their descend.

"_Attention all personnel; the second degree criminal NP3228 has escaped from his cell, I repeat, he has escaped from his cell."_

"So, how are you at driving?" Kazuma asked the girl as he pulled her out of the elevator. She coughed through the dust, nodding her head. So, Mimori Kiryu drove Kazuma out of the building and along the lower high roads in a designer car.

"Where are we headed?" Mimori asked as she drove. Kazuma sat in the seat next to her, his arms crossed as she drove way faster than the legal speed limit.

"Other side of the wall." Kazuma replied simply, looking out the window. "I'm going home." The two sat in silence as they drove along the deserted overpass, until Mimori looked over at Kazuma's Alter.

"So that's it, it's a harmonizing Alter?" Mimori asked as she noticed that it was indeed attached to his body. Kazuma laughed, but didn't look at her.

"Guess they aren't as tough as they thought…"

"You know, you're probably going to regret this later." Mimori told him angrily as she rounded a corner. Kazuma turned to look at her.

"There's no time for regrets."

Mimori sighed in exasperation, looking in the rear view mirror. She blinked as she noticing a black car from HOLY that was much like the one she'd been picked up in earlier this morning. Her eyes widened as it moved and churned and switched out most of its parts, only to be replaced by a very familiar Alter. It was Stray Cougar.

"Look, that car behind us…" Mimori told Kazuma.

"Let me tell you something, first of all you're not piloting that thing very well and now you're trying to drive faster than me! To tell you the truth that's what really ticks me off!" Stray Cougar laughed as the car transformed into his Alter. His ability was to make anything go faster, and change it likewise; this meant that the ordinary car changed completely.

"That guy's an Alter User with HOLY!" Kazuma noticed, turned around to poke his head out the window. The car came up alongside theirs and Kazuma's eyes widened.

"Who are you anyway?" Kazuma asked, feeling the wind whipping through his hair.

"Hey, you're Kazuya!"

"Kazuma!" he struck out at him with his fist, making him pull the car away and fall back to driving behind the two. They continued driving as Kazuma smirked to himself, before he heard two voices calling his name. He looked up at the overpass above them.

"KAZUMA!"

The said person looked up to see a man holding a flare and a megaphone and a girl with brown hair that looked familiar calling to him. He realised who was as he recognized the man.

"HEY! UP HERE! YO!"

"Sorry about leaving you in a lurch like this, but I'm pretty sure that HOLY guy will take care of you." Kazuma undid his seat belt and stood up on the seat. Mimori took eyes off the road as he spoke again, "This is where I get off, bye!" Kazuma punched the dashboard of the car; it swerved and spun into a burn out as he was propelled out of it.

"He's crazier than I am!" Stray Cougar yelled as Mimori's car fell back to be next to his, even with the large hole in the passenger's side, he looked at her with concern, "Are you okay, Miss Minori?"

"It's Mimori!"

"Sorry!"

Kazuma flew through the air and nearly missed the side of the high road, but he was grabbed my the girl with short brown hair. He noticed a white strand sticking out behind her ear as she held his hand tightly, hoisting him up over the side.

"Come on, quick, in the car!" Kimishima told him as he ran towards the driver's seat. Akira pulled Kazuma towards the car and shoved him towards the passenger's side while she dived through the open window of the back seat, not even bothering to open the door. Kimishima turned the key in the ignition and speed down the road as soon as Kazuma was in.

The brown haired boy climbed into the back seat as Akira ripped off her sunglasses and wig, shoving the sunglasses at Kazuma, who shoved them into his pocket. She grabbed his face between her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Kazuma, don't you dare make me that worried ever again, do you hear me?" Akira sighed, biting her lip as he looked at her. Her white hair blew over her face in the wind coming through the windows. She wrapped her arms around his back and put her head into the base of his neck. "Do you know how much you had me worried? Both me and Kanami were worried sick about you, idiot!"

Kazuma felt his face redden as he put his hands on her waist. Akira pulled back and then realised what she was doing, pushing herself away from him and turning her head towards the window. She grabbed the brown bag she was carrying from the floor and pulled out a container of onigiri. She shoved it at Kazuma who was still in a daze from the hug and the smell of her hair.

"Eat it, I made it myself." She muttered. Kazuma opened the lid to reveal the rice balls. He smiled and picked one up to eat, leaning back against the right hand door.

"Ah, that's not good!" Kimishima blanched as he called back to the two of them. The two in the back looked out the windshield, their eyes wide. The gate that they were going to escape out of was closing quickly, and they were still driving at full speed towards it!

"Faster Kimishima, we're going for it!" Kazuma put his Alter equipped hand on the back of Kimishima's seat. Kimishima shook his head in alarm.

"Oh, tell me we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

Kazuma punched through the roof of the car, sending it crashing back into the highway. He stood up and moved to the passenger seat so he could get better aim at the gate. He raised his arm as Akira fell forwards between Kimishima and Kazuma and held onto the seats beside her with all her might.

"It's time for the ANNIHILATING SECOND BULLET!"

Kazuma's strength doubled once again as the car sped towards the heavily bolted gate. The second spike on his back disintegrated and a bolt of energy shot towards the gate. The entire gate exploded in front of them, which would have seemed impossible, as the bolt hit. Akira screamed in shock, but covered her mouth, shaking her head.

"Alright, let's fly!" Kazuma yelled.

"No!" Kimishima objected as he was still driving the car.

"You idiot!" Akira screamed as Kimishima drove the car right up the road bridge that was being raised towards the city gate again. The driver joined Akira in her scream as the cab flew off the bridge and into the air. The car nosedived towards the river.

"And finally the EXTERMINATING LAST BULLET!"

The final spike on Kazuma's back was gone as he punched the car to propel himself upwards. He pulled Akira quickly into his chest, she tucked herself into his chest and closed her eyes, holding her back with his Alter arm. Kimishima grabbed Kazuma's waist as he jumped out of the exploding car, his jacket smoking.

Akira screamed into Kazuma's chest as Kimishima yelled at the top of his lungs as they were launched over the river. Kazuma swapped the arms holding Akira as he crashed down to the ground, pushing himself upwards as sparks flew from his Alter arm colliding with the rock hard road, throwing them towards the roadside.

They landed roughly. Kazuma turned his front away from the ground, landing on his back next to a large bush, groaning in pain as he released his Alter and his arm turned back to normal. Akira untucked herself and took a deep breath, smiling down at Kazuma. He still hadn't moved his arm from around he, now that it'd slipped to her waist. Kimishima let go of Kazuma and quickly stood up; he was breathing heavily from his excessive screaming. In a split second decision he turned around right before he puked up his lunch in a nearby bush.

Akira and Kazuma sat up, Akira standing, almost completely unharmed from the fall. She managed to haul Kazuma to his feet after a few good pulls he leant against her so she could help keep him upright. Kimishima came back, looking green.

"Alright, I think we should get going, we should get you guys home." Akira laughed as Kimishima took up the other side of Kazuma to help him walk back in the direction of the car, which was a fair way away.

"Aw man; I'm ruined; toast! You have no idea how much we spent on fake ID's and car rental for you!" Kimishima told Kazuma sometime later as we walked off into the afternoon sunset. Kazuma really was tired out from his HOLY journey, and he still wasn't fine walking on his own. He needed to sit down but he couldn't until they'd reached the car.

"Hey, what about the money from helping Hideki and those guys?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah, come on, that was a good paying job!" Akira added.

"Compared to my bills that's just a drop in the bucket."

"Well then, how about this?" Kazuma rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a handful of jewelled rings, necklaces, gold and chains that glinted in the rich afternoon sunlight. Kimishima looked at them in both shock and awe and Akira looked at them with admiration. Whoever had owned these were most defiantly could replace them if they could afford them.

"Yeah, I found them in the locker room at HOLY," Kazuma pushed them back into his pocket as Kimishima laughed and Akira started to pull the boys along, "they should help pay the expenses."  
Kazuma joined him in his laughter and soon after Akira contributed her own chime-like laugh as they walked towards the gleaming sunset.

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

At the house, Kanami dreamt about the man she didn't know. She wished she did know him, as she had many, many times before. She didn't know why she was having these dreams or who they were about, or how she was having them, but she was.

The man was strong and he was reckless and yet he was able to laugh with such serenity that he seemed not to notice the emotions inside of him, a fiery fury and a bursting sadness. Kanami wished she could have the same strength; to be able to laugh like that and to be as strong as the man in her dreams. She wished…

Kanami moved her head on her pillow, and cracked open her eyes to see a familiar man standing above her. She'd been waiting two days for him to come home again. He was standing there with a smile on his face, as if he'd been standing there for a while, just waiting for her to wake up to greet him. He put a hand to his forehead in a salute. Kanami giggled.

"Hi," Kazuma smiled simply.

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

**AN: Alright, second chapter done… R&R&R~!**

**AN (Tuesday 3****rd**** April- date of completion): I never thought that my second chapter was 13 pages long! OMG! This took me ages, two DAYS because I was being lazy and because I was working on some other things and watching Baccano! Yeah, but mainly I was just being lazy…but now it's edited and rewritten! Yay~**

**R&R!**


	4. Blackout

**Chapter 3; Blackout**

I was walking through the forest near the road, just going for a walk on a stunning, peaceful morning when I heard a conversation that was quite funny. I looked out from behind a tree and watched as Kanami and Kazuma were walking down the dirt track.

"You'd better work really hard today."

"I know."

"We don't have much food left, okay?"

"I know."

"You understand what I'm saying right?"

"I know!"

I laughed as Kazuma looked away and spotted me as I stepped out of the trees, waving to the two friends as they walked towards the farm to once again try and get Kazuma into a decent line of work. I waved back as Kanami smiled at me joyfully; I clapped my hands with a big cheesy grin on my face.

"Hey Akira, how's it-"

"Awww! You're just so freakin' adorable!" I crooned as I ran past a grinning, which was now fading, Kazuma and gave Kanami a big hug. Kanami hugged me back happily, before I let her go and decided that I'd escort them to the farm, just so that Kazuma didn't try and run off again. I walked beside Kazuma and we didn't actually speak until we reached the farm, where a chorus of cows going 'moo' was ringing in our ears. As we walked towards the old farmhouse the lady who owned it opened the door and came to greet us.

"Oh, hello, Kanami thanks for everything as always!" She laughed, looking at Kanami fondly.

"Oh, you're welcome…" Kanami paused, looking up at Kazuma who was rubbing the back of his head nervously, "…um, ah, well I thought I'd bring him with me today..."

"Good afternoon." Kazuma laughed.

"It's been ten days now." The lady scolded.

"Really, that long?" Kazuma was suddenly grabbed by a strong hand by the back of the head and pulled forwards towards the lady, who was pulling back her fist.

"You might start acting your age instead of wandering around the streets you might even think about doing some serious work!" She yelled, punching Kazuma in the stomach hard, making him cough up a little bit of breakfast. "What a silly little wimp. If you're going to go round trying to be cool can't you at least suck it up and pretend all the way?"

I had to cover my mouth to stifle a laugh as Kazuma looked up at her.

"You feel better, you old hag…" Kazuma's voice trailed off as he looked behind the lady to see quite a large group of tough looking workers standing behind her and he stood up straight, his hands by his sides beside Kanami. I really was trying my hardest to stop myself from laughing as he said the next part.

"Yes Ma'am, we'll get right at it and work as hard as always!"

"Alright then, I guess you don't need me anymore then, I've gotta run but I'll see you later, okay Kazuma, Kanami?" I stepped back a couple steps as Kazuma turned around to me, looking desperate.

"No, I mean, come on Akira! You don't have to go yet, do you?" Kazuma put a hand to the side of his mouth and whispered, "Come on, please stay, these guys are gonna kill me!"

"I don't think so Kazuma, you got yourself into this one, and I think you're quite capable of getting out of it, which means you have to work." I laughed, turning on my heel to walk away as my hair blew out off my shoulders.

I walked back down the dirt track until I was out of range of the farm I jumped back up the bank towards the forest, picking up the bag I'd dropped when I'd gone out to meet Kazuma and Kanami. I looked around and then started running through the trees towards the other side of the village. The wind whipped at me as I ran through the trees, but I didn't stumble once, jumping over fallen branches and puddles as I moved quickly.

I emerged right on the edge of the village, at an old looking house that was made of white brick that was faded and also had moss and dirt on it. Large windows and a huge balcony out the back of the small house gave a view looking out over the village. I strode towards the house and up the front steps, pushing open the door and taking my boots off. The house didn't have much, but the things it did have were nice, but I'd been forced to sell most of the more expensive things just to get by.

I walked into my small kitchen which was only a couple of benches built into the wall, an old sink and a cupboard, and set down the bag on the bench. I looked around my kitchen and then turned around to the place that doubled as a lounge room and a dining room, although I only had a low table in the middle and a torn up couch and a chair to put in it.

I sighed as I opened the bag, pulling out its contents, which included a tuck of money that I'd just earned and a small pot of incense, a box of matches and a plastic bag that had the food I'd just bought in it. I didn't pull out the last of the things I'd brought just yet, because I never knew, somebody might be watching me. I looked around the kitchen in case anybody was watching and then quickly slipped into one of the kitchen cabinets, pulling up the base of the inside with my nail and putting the money with the rest of my savings. I'd been saving for quite a while now, only using it when I most needed it, like it I was starving and I couldn't do anything for work.

I work at a village nearby, although it's bigger than this one and much bigger than the small one on the west side. I go there and I busk, I sing in other words, and I also make jewellery and artwork at home and sell them to a friend of mine, one of the local marketers. Not only do I sing, but I dance.

Then there's the odd occasion that in that village they hold sports for money, and I always go for the races and then fighting, because I know I can earn myself some money. I do whatever I can to get by, and I always pull through.

I closed my hiding place for my savings and opened the bag on the counter again. I pulled out the box of glass beads I'd just brought to be able to make more jewellery and then took out a box of small silver chain that Hoshi, my trusty marketer friend, had scored for me. I stashed them with the stuff I use in the only drawer that's still in the counter, all the others were full of rot and had to be pulled out. Then I grabbed the food, which included vegetables like carrot, leek and miso, and then some packaged meat I put in a square reed basket that was lined with cool white stones to keep the meat. Then I put the rice I'd got in there as well and closed it up.

That would keep me for a while, but I didn't actually have that much, the price has gone up for everything and I couldn't get as much of the basics as I usually can. I sighed and grabbed the incense and the matches and marched off to the second bedroom, which was as small as the first bedroom, smaller even, but I still had a couple of things in there. Nobody lived there anymore, but I didn't use it as storage, not at all.

I bit my lip as I stopped outside the door, taking a deep breath and then opening the door. The smell hit me like a sucker punch in the face and I bit my lip harder, forcing myself through the familiar scent. I looked around at the few belongings that were still in the room, an old teddy bear, an old bed frame, still with his little clothes lying there, waiting to be put away, and a large piece of stone the size of my fist that was pressed in with a handprint hanging over a small shrine.

I kneeled in front of it and pulled the old incense out of the pots and put new ones in there and lighting them as I sat there, praying for him. I sat there for I don't' know how long, just praying and thinking with my head down until the incense blew out

"Happy Birthday." I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek as I sat up as it hit the hard, wooden floor. I stood up and turned tail, fleeing the room and closing the door, leaning against it as I slid down to the floor, wiping the sweat off my forehead from remembering.

"Jeez, I'm so weak…"

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

I was panting hard as sweat streamed down my face under a dark sky filling with twinkling lights. I'd just spend the past I don't know how long outside in the forest, training myself so hard I think I was about to drop dead. I growled in anger and turned around sharply with a yell, propelling my leg through the air and slamming it into a thick tree truck, slashing through it cleanly and sending the top crashing to the ground, sending yet another wave of crashes echoing through the forest.

It was a good thing this wasn't the Alter Forest or connected to it, otherwise I'd probably be dead for all of the trees I've cut down by now.

I leaned against a tree I hadn't cut down as I looked down at my clothes, a pair of black shorts and a breezy black t-shirt. I lifted my head and looked at the night sky, breathing out a shaky breath as my mouth found a smirk and I fell backwards onto my back on the soft grass.

I huffed and puffed, trying to get my breath back as I could barely lift my arms anymore. I had pushed myself to the limit this time with training, I really had. Usually I was tired but this time, I'd most definitely had gone a bit far with this one. I managed to struggle myself to my knees and then pushed myself shakily to my feet.

I took a step forwards and stumbled, clasping the closest tree next to me as my hair fell over my eyes. I stumbled and limped my way towards the house, and after what felt like an age I saw the familiar sight of the white brick house.

I somehow found my way up the back steps and onto the balcony, and then into the kitchen, pouring cold water into my mouth and resting my head against the counter. I felt completely drained, but I knew that if I was pushed this far in a fight I could still go on, I knew I could.

I panted and downed another heap of water and then stood back up straight, determined to stand.

_I'll never forget… _I thought, my hands clenching into fists as I remembered that horrible time.

…_I'll never ever forget my reason!_

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

I woke up to find myself lying on my bed, my long hair streaming over the sheets. Sitting up, I looked around my room to see that it was early morning and I was feeling pain in my limbs but otherwise I was just feeling the usual, a bit groggy but refreshed.

I stretched my arms up above my head and yawned loudly, pushing myself reluctantly off the soft sheets. I stood up shakily and yawned again as I walked through the door of my bedroom and into the empty, quiet kitchen. Turning on the taps I put my hands under the cool, running water and splashed my face, instantly dispelling my grogginess so I could stand up straight and stretch my shoulders up towards my ears. It felt so good to stretch, even if I did really want to go back to sleep.

Suddenly, a familiar churning in my stomach stopped my day dreams of sleep and made me concentrate on getting some food into me. I grabbed the handle of the cupboard and pulled it open, seeing that the vegetables were looking a little bit on the down side but I pulled out the miso and meat, plus a container of powdered milk I had in there, along with a couple of other things like rice.

I quickly made a heap of onigiri that I could also give some to Kazuma as well and then shoved one down before concentrating on miso soup and a cooking up some strips of meat on one of the burners with the pot and pan I'd bought a month ago.

So I went into my half destroyed couch, which I'd salvaged from a second hand sale, and ate. I realised that I was ravenous and I ate quicker than normal, not bothering with formalities in my own home. I stretched my neck and quickly ran towards the bathroom for a shower after realising that I absolutely reeked.

When I came out of the even more refreshing shower I got changed, brushed my hair and then grabbed the onigiri and ran out the front door. I stopped running after I was into the forest and started walking, it wouldn't do any good if villagers saw me running through the woods and started thinking HOLD was after me or something.

I reached the road and saw two people zooming towards me on a motorcycle, one yelling at the one driving from behind in annoyance. I laughed and waved to Kazuma and Kimishima as they saw me and slowed down, Kimishima stopping the vehicle next to me as Kazuma jumped straight off and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Akira! Are you okay? I mean, you were gone for such a long time I thought-" he paused his shouting in such an alarming tone as he saw me look at him, puzzled, "- I mean, you are okay right, where were you, we haven't seen you for eight days." Kazuma's tone was quieter, but more concerned as he looked me over, seeing that I wasn't hurt besides my couple of bruises on my lower arms and my hands that he could see. He noticed those and his eyes widened and then narrowed.

"What happened?" he growled. I looked at him in shock, and then looked down at the yellowing bruises on my arms. I stopped short, realising that something was definitely wrong with the picture of _yellowing _bruises.

I'd only got those bruises yesterday, hadn't I?

"I-I don't know…" I had to think fast, I remembered the harsh training session I'd had yesterday but if I told Kazuma about it he'd freak! I tried to look confused as I spoke next, "…I mean, I was walking in the forest last night because I thought I'd heard something outside and I tripped…and I went through a bush and landed on a bed of rocks and I must have passed out…" I paused, looking up at Kazuma, "…then I woke up just around a couple of hours ago and I was still lying on the forest floor, and then I went home and now I'm here. What do you mean it's been eight days?" I asked him in alarm as he lifted his head, surprised.

"Wow, you must have been lying there for quite some time, 'cause it's been eight days, must have been a really bad fall." Kimishima put in, looking at us from his seat on the motorcycle. Kazuma looked concerned and then went to the back bags of the motor cycle, pulling out a helmet like the ones he and Kimishima were wearing.

"Put it on, we're going to go towards the city, there's another HOLY platoon on the way there, and we're going to intercept it." Kazuma stopped, looking back at me with the same concerned look, "That is, if you feel up to going, I mean, I don't want to rush out because you've been out for a long time, obviously."

I bit the inside of my cheek. I hated lying to Kazuma about this, but I had to, it was either that or to get even more tangled up in this bloody scheme of his to take HOLD down. I looked up at his face and then smiled, taking the helmet from his hands.

I watched as Kazuma smiled and got onto the bike behind Kimishima, who shuffled forwards with an exasperated sigh as I slid on behind Kazuma, pulling the helmet over my long hair.

"You know, this bike was only built for two. You guys are gonna regret this." Kimishima warned as he revved up the engine and then sped off on the back wheel. I cried out and wrapped my arms tightly around Kazuma's waist, holding on as the bike roared forwards.

"Heh, hey don't mind me, hold on as much as you like." Kazuma turned his head back to me with a smile. I grit my teeth and hit him in the back with a fist before nearly getting thrown off and wrapping my arms around him tighter. Kazuma laughed as the motorcycle sped on towards the outskirts of the village.

"So, you must have had a pretty bad fall, Akira, are you absolutely sure you're okay?" Kazuma asked me through the roar of the engine. I was a little bit over Kazuma being this concerned about me, although it was touching to hear.

"Yeah, whatever, now what's this about going to take down another HOLY platoon?" I retorted, firing back a question at him.

"Okay, well I got a message that another HOLY group was terrorising another group of people and so I've decided to take Kazuma to the place so he can kick some HOLD ass and get money for it. Besides, he's already done it once this past week, and-"

"Wait a second," I interrupted Kimishima as he spoke, not thinking I heard him right, "did you say he's already taken down another one this week already?" I looked past Kazuma to Kimishima who still didn't turn around as we drove into and then out of the tunnel to enter the village in what felt like a second.

"Well, yeah! Oh, wait, you were out of it then, it happened on the day you and Kanami escorted me to the farm. Kimishima busted me out even though I didn't want to, I wanted to stay and do my work like a normal, old hag whose gonna pound you if you don't do it, abiding citizen, but then he threw this job back in my face. This HOLY member with a mean Alter had taken an entire village captive to get them to work at a camp and so Kimishima took me to the village where we met the one person who hadn't been taken which just so happened to be an Alter User.

"Ayase had the power to change things into water without making a sound, which was really cool except for when she accidently hit Kimishima's bike. Okay, so she took us to the camp and we decided to wait till dawn, Ayase would disable the security after her and I knock out the guards, then I'd create a distraction while Kimishima and her got the prisoners out. Oh, and this included Ayase's kid brother who was actually really sick.

"Okay, so after that what happened is I was in the middle of creating the distraction but then right as we were getting the prisoners out the Alter User and the HOLD guards appeared and tried to stop us. As you know me, I wouldn't let that happen but when the Alter User took Ayase hostage that kind of changed things, but I still wanted to fight. Oh, by the way, his Alter was like a giant handgun, and I mean huge!

"He called it Big Magnum, so I guess it kind of fit the name, but still this guy was a total crack pot, I mean crazy looks, crazy attitude the works. Anyway, so he decided to fire another bullet but my Shell Bullet was already shot from being scraped by another bullet he'd shot towards Ayase that I'd stopped." Kazuma stopped his explanation as he heard me snort.

"Oh, yeah, being the devilishly handsome and heroic hero you are you just had to help the distressed damsel who was about to get shot." I yelled sarcastically, tapping his rib with a finger. Kazuma laughed and nodded.

"Thanks for the compliment, but yes, along those lines. Besides, I wasn't going to let HOLY just go around being jerks to everybody, especially not innocent townspeople." Kazuma paused, remembering, "Okay, where was I? Alright, so in the end I blew up his Alter and everybody got away without a scratch, except for the Alter User and of course the farm they were working on."

I laughed into Kazuma's jacket as he finished on a lighter note and the two boys soon joined me in my laughter. I gripped the brunette boy in front of me and then suddenly jerked upright as I thought of something. I had to reveal myself, but it was a good plan, I had to admit. Everything just seemed to click into place in my mind.

"Hey, Kazuma," I paused so he could respond with a look back, "you know how you told me about that guy, Ryuhou?" Kazuma looked more interested now that I was mentioning Ryuhou, so I guess this was my chance, "Well, I think I have a plan of how to help you take him down. It's to do with me infiltrating HO-"

"What? No way am I going to put you in that kind of danger! Okay, you are not going to infiltrate HOLD, seriously, are you whacked up or something? Did you hit your head too hard when you tripped?" Kazuma yelled, causing Kimishima to stop the bike in alarm and nearly throw Kazuma and me over him from not being ready.

"Hey! I'm not as delicate as I look, I can handle a little bit of infiltration, especially into HO-"

"How can you be so stupid? You can't take the risk!" Kazuma yelled at me, sliding off the bike and glaring at me. I stepped off the bike myself and pulled off the helmet, shoving it into Kazuma's hands as I glared right back at him.

"If you don't think I can do it, then fine, I guess I can put it into action on my own!" I flipped my hair white over my shoulders and shoved past him. Kazuma lashed out and grabbed my forearm, holding me there in place.

"Don't do this Akira, please." He begged in a gruff voice. I pulled my arm out of his grip, turning away from him and walking away, waving my hand towards him as I left the two boys behind. My heels clacked on the ground as I heard Kazuma yelling after me, and then I turned off the road as I shook my head in anger.

_He really doesn't believe I can do it. But I'll prove him wrong, if he'd only listened me might have actually found out that I wasn't going to become a HOLD member. _I thought as I walked towards the city, kicking up dirt in disgust.

_I'm going to become a HOLY member._

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

**AN: ooh…epicness…please R&R&R!**


	5. Recruitment

**Chapter 4; Recruitment**

A girl walked towards the HOLD building, walking through the door and looking around at the reception of the building. She wasn't expecting a reception, but none the less she walked towards the front desk.

"How may I help you?" the lady at the desk asked her cheerfully, smiling.

"You can hopefully help, ah, I was hoping to be able to join HOLD, as in as a HOLY member. I'm an Alter User, but I haven't ever used my powers for anything bad. Also, I think I have some information that would be quite useful to HOLY." She told the lady, resting her elbow on the desk as she put her hand on her palm.

"Do you really? I think I'll be the one to say if it's important or not, Miss." She heard a deep voice call from across the room. The girl turned to the right and saw a man with long brown hair in a HOLY uniform with a gold trim around the black looking at her, smiling.

"Ah, Commander Jigmarl!" The lady at the desk shot up and gave a quick bow as the girl raised an eyebrow at the man.

"So, you want to join HOLY, do you? Well, I'm going to need to see your Alter Abilities, and then I need you to tell me this information." The Commander paused, "What's your name?"

She told him and he smiled. "Alright, come with me."

She followed him, looking around the place as they reached an elevator. The Commander had just come out of a meeting, and it was lucky that he'd been passing by; otherwise he'd have missed out on quite a valuable Alter User.

When they reached the floor they wanted the Commander stepped out of the elevator. The girl looked around at the two completely different areas of the floor, which you could see all the way to the top of the building from. There was the area they were currently in, which was on the side with the elevator, which was the normal HOLD people's area. Then there was the area the Commander Jigmarl was walking towards, which was a brighter area. There was a big sign out the front of it that said 'HOLY AREA'.

As the girl walked behind the Commander, she noticed that there was actually no Alter Users in that part of the lounge, but she couldn't help but look around. He led her down a corridor, past what felt like a million doorways until suddenly they turned the corner and she saw a large door. He opened the door and let her inside.

"So, what's this information? I'll see your Alter later." The Commander sat in his desk chair and beckoned for her to sit on the couch by the large window. She complied and sat down on the comfy couch, cracking her neck. When she told him, his eyes widened, and then he smiled.

"That's quite interesting indeed." He paused, thinking. The room was quiet for what felt like an age and then he stood up, beckoning with his hand for her to come with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she followed behind him, passing through the hallway again until they stopped at a hard bolted room. The Commander pulled out a key card and pushed it into the slot, causing the ID scanner to go green. As the door slid open, she saw that there was nobody in the room and the Commander turned to her, showing her into the room.

She was suspicious but she walked in anyway, the Commander following. When she saw the room she stopped. The room had pitch black walls, only it was filling with boulders and trees and what looked like a mountain. The room seemed to be larger than it looked in the corridor, and also it was much higher as well. Everything seemed to be coming out of the floor, and it sounded like grass was crunching under her boots as she walked.

"What is this place?" She asked in awe, stepping further into the room.

"This is the place where you will show us you're Alter; treat it like a test trial if you will, of the real world. Show us what you can do." The Commander explained, walking to the far side of the room and stopping before a door that slid up in the wall. "I'll be watching from a safe distance, but you will be seen. Don't worry, just relax."

And then he was gone.

She looked around the room, trying to decide what to make her Alter out of. She rolled her eyes then, she didn't care really what it was made out of! She was here to show it off, not to be picky!  
Closing her eyes, she stretched her arms above her head as her long hair flew out behind her. The multicoloured Alter Energy surrounded her as the trees nearby disintegrated as the matter flew over to connect with her body.

The Alter formed on her body, and then Commander was shocked when she was suddenly up in the air, and then every boulder in the room was cut in half, all the way through. The Commander smiled in triumph, because once again had he found a very powerful Alter User to bend to the will of HOLY. She suddenly looked up, through the unseeable glass in the side of the room and looked directly at Commander Jigmarl, smiling.

"So, is that good enough for you?" She put her Altered hands on her hips.

_Yes, very much so._ The Commander thought to himself.

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

While this was all going on, Kazuma and Kimishima were looking everywhere for Akira.

Kazuma believed that she would come back in a couple of days, so they stopped their search and continued going after the HOLY platoons and members. When they left home not two days later, Kanami collapsed and the two boys had to seek help from Mimori Kiryu, who they found in a platoon while they were going to one of the work farms.

She gave them medicine to give Kanami, and they were going to leave, although they were found out by a HOLY member, of who was told to protect Miss Kiryu. His name was Asuka Tachibana, and he used eight green balls that he could use as whatever he wanted called the Treasure Balls. Unfortunately he was defeated, and he was put in the hospital by Kazuma, although, unlike the others that he had defeated, Tachibana was still able to use his Alter Abilities.

Tachibana was removed from HOLY because of his defeat and his broken arm, which would take time to heal. Kazuma continued his search for Alter Users, but HOLY decided to fight back, worse than ever. Commander Jigmarl decided with the help of their sponsors from the main land to put every officer of HOLY into the field to stop the Native Alter Users.

He called it the Great Native Alter Hunt.

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

**AN: Alright, this is the last pre-written chapter before my reposting madness, so the next chapter should be in about this time next week~! **

**Please R&R&R!**

**It keeps me writing for you!**

**Kazuma: DO IT! *thumbs up* That way you get to see more ME!**

**Kanami: Kazu-kun! *glares***

**Kazuma: *cringes* oops! Sorry Kanami! Okay, read, review and stuff cause then you get more chapters…which means more me.**

**Holly: Well, I guess that's reasonable. See you guys!**


	6. Conversation

**Chapter 5; Conversation**

Commander Martin Jigmarl sat straight in his desk, his arm resting on the flat surface as he spoke with the official on the laptop screen in front of him, making assurance after assurance to the man. The commander's carefully hidden annoyance was beginning to bubble as the man continued to speak in his high, whiny tone.

"So, you're saying that there is no way that you can fail? We need to make sure that this won't get out of hand, that would be a problem." The fat man raised his hand to wipe the sweat of his brow and the commander felt his stomach churn in disgust. This man didn't know a thing; he just thought he did. Martin bit the inside of his lip as the man continued to babble on about this affecting his position. What a conceited fool.

"Yes, sir, I am certain that we will eradicate the Native Alter problem. With the level of skill that HOLY possesses, there is no way that we can lose." Martin's voice was strong and clear, his posture tall and somewhat intimidating.

The official pushed his glasses up his nose before settling again, his fist clenched. "You're certain that the results from this venture will make me look credible to the mainland?"

"Absolutely sir; and the operation is already underway." The commander replied, his patience wearing thin. "We've got every available man and woman on this. No need to worry." Terminating the video call, Martin sat his chin on his hand. "Mainland, mainland, mainland…" he mused. Martin looked towards the schematics on his laptop, gritting his teeth. "…I don't like it. If even Tachibana can be defeated then-"

"You're the one who needs to stop worrying, Commander." A smooth, light voice interrupted him. Martin's gaze shifted to the large, open window of his office where she was sitting, a hand running through her long, white hair as she watched. "Like you said, we have everyone on this. They won't win." The girl's expression shifted to a smile. "Not now."

The commander turned in his chair, crossing his legs as he looked at her. He was pleased with this latest development. Having another strong Alter User in the ranks was good, and he knew that there wouldn't be any trouble…at least not in her case. She was the perfect little weapon. "How do you like the uniform?" He asked conversationally, his tone light.

She shook her head, her smile widening as she stood. "Oh, way to change the subject, Jigmarl," she chuckled. "But alright, I'll play along. It's pretty nice, I have to say. I wasn't expecting it to be so…comfortable. Thank you for allowing me to wear the longer coat, I appreciate it. It looks nice, doesn't it?" She placed a hand on her hip, giving her commander a little sarcastic twirl. The girl's uniform was more like the male's version; but the longer, knee length cloak was white and medium blue, the top set of buttons undone to allow her body a little more flexibility, her slender neck covered by a white turtleneck. The long sleeves were tight against her arms, and her pale hands were bare. She wore white leggings underneath her blue and white uniform skirt, and the boots on her feet were heeled and equally white.

The commander chuckled deeply. "Well, I have to say, you do look nice."

"Why thank you, Commander, sir!" She saluted him and moved towards the desk, sitting on the edge. "But back to what we were saying earlier; you won't need to worry about the success of this escapade of yours. It's already under wraps."

Martin raised an eyebrow. "Really, and you are sure? That Kazuma is rather strong, if he defeated Tachibana as well as many of our higher ranking officers…he is troublesome." The girl laughed softly, covering her mouth with a delicate hand.

"Commander, you already know that he'll be dealt with. From what you've told me, Ryuhou is dead set on taking him down, and," her smile fell from her face as she turned towards the large window, her eyes faraway. The commander felt his lips quirk up at the sight, "if he should fail…I'll take Kazuma down myself."

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

**AN: Thank you all so much for your patience! I know this is really short, but I've hit a huge bump of writers block. I'll be able to update a lot quicker now, because I'm in the process of getting the S-Cry-Ed episodes.**

**Kazuma: *scoff* Yeah, 's 'bout time!**

**Holly: SHUT UP! *hits Kazuma across the head***

**Kazuma: OW! What the f-!**

**Kanami: KAZU-KUN! Language! *hands on hips***

**Holly: *pokes tongue out***

**Ryuhou: *sigh, face palm* Please read and review…otherwise Holly will go insane and we'll all suffer for it.**

**Holly: *nods* mmmn hmmm! R&R!**


	7. Names

**Chapter 6; Names**

**AN; this chapter is dedicated to **_lostfeather1_ **who made me laugh and brightened up my day with her review. Thanks.**

"Hey Kazuma, check out my new wheels! Not-too-shabby, huh?"

"Ooh, Kimishima, I'm so impressed!" Kazuma crooned, clasping his hands in front of him like a love struck girl. Kimishima stuck his hands in his pockets, looking extremely proud of himself.

"Yeah, I'm kissin' the poor life goodbye!" he laughed. The two friends laughed together, Kazuma throwing back his head as he let loose a deep chuckle. Kimishima didn't even see his friend's expression shift until he'd been grabbed by the collar and dragged into a headlock.

Kazuma snarled, "How much of my hard-earned money have you been skimming off the top, huh? And here I'm worried about how we're gonna make it through the day; what the hell are you thinking?" He wrestled with his friend, pulling at his arms and grabbing him behind the neck while they argued.

"It's all in our contract!"

"You're lying!"

"No, really! How many HOLD members' asses do ya' think we've kicked so far!"

"Everyone says your stingy!"

"Like who!"

"Everyone, even Kanami says it! Akira points it out too; regularly!" he paused, thinking of the missing girl he'd just mentioned. He let go of Kimishima, who tumbled to the ground out in a heap, and stood, running a hand through his hair. _Where are you 'Kira?_ He thought, sighing heavily.

"Man," Kimishima brushed himself off as he stood up, "I didn't know everyone thought so little of me. If I did maybe I wouldn't keep showin' up here with jobs for you." He grinned evilly, turning away from the brunette. "Maybe I should just leave instead of giving you this high paying job I have lined up~…"

"What!" Kazuma snapped out of his reverie, grabbing Kimishima again. "Don't go! I need to money! We're totally broke; you don't want us to starve do y-?"

"Kazu-kun!"

The two boys looked up to see Kanami standing on the front steps, holding her broom in one small, pale hand. "We aren't _completely_ broke, Kazu-kun, but we're pretty close."

"Huh?"

Five minutes later the two boys were standing in front of the table in the main entryway, Kazuma looking awed at the amount of money Kanami had hidden in the wall behind a painting. Thousand and five hundred yen bills, as well as hundred yen bills, fewer of them; so many bills that had been put away just in case. Kazuma gaped at the stash while Kimishima rubbed his sore jaw.

"If I didn't do anything, Kazuma-kun would go out and spend it all so I put a little aside whenever I can." Kanami rocked back on her heels cutely as she spoke, looking over the money laid out on the bench.

"Uh, that's a lot of money, right?" Kazuma asked.

Kimishima sighed, still rubbing his sore jaw. "Can't you remember the value money?"

"It's no use." Kanami replied, her usually light and cute voice taking on the slightly harder tone it did whenever she spoke about Kazuma's habits. "He's such a loser; he's always skipping. Maybe if Kazu-kun cooked or cleaned things would be different." Out of the corner of her eye, Kanami looked up at Kazuma, who bowed his head and slumped in defeat.

"Oh, I know; he's such a loser you gotta feel sorry for 'm." Kimishima tilted his head from side to side, trying to get rid of the ache. Kazuma glared at him.

"Alright already, I get the point…"

"Hey; gotta face the truth!" Kimishima smiled brightly.

"What the-" he snapped, grabbing his friend by the shirt for the third time today. "Why I oughta-!"

Footsteps sounded from outside. Kazuma looked over Kimishima's shoulder, his expression suddenly serious. Stepping away from his partner-in-crime, he put his arm in front of Kanami. "Kanami, get outta here." He whispered. She was about to say something but he spoke again. "Go on, hide." The little girl nodded and ran down the corridor into the house. Kimishima stepped back behind Kazuma, looking wary.

"Kazuma, d'you think it's HOLD?"

"I dunno," he raised him open hand towards the slightly open door. "But I've got a bad feeling about this…"

The door creaked open slowly, noisily; Kimishima slipped behind the wall as Kazuma readied his Alter for combat, clenching his fist tightly just in case. A thought slipped into Kazuma's mind. What if it was Akira, back from wherever she'd gone? What if she was hurt? He clenched his fist harder; he didn't know that for sure. So he waited.

There was a moment of silence as the door opened, and then a man fell through the open door, crashing to the ground.

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

Stepping out of the black limo that had pulled up outside of the city hospital, he held the door open politely for the young woman with white hair who slipped out behind him. She nodded at him and he continued up the steps while she closed the door and addressed the driver. Following him quickly, skipping up the steps after him, she fell into step behind him.

"So, why're we here, Commander?" she asked, looking around the bustling hospital.

"One of our Alter Users who had a run in with that NP3228 was admitted here not long ago."

She looked up at him, her icy blue eyes blinking in surprise. "I thought all of those Alter Users were comatose; in HOLY research custody. Didn't Kazuma destroy their Alters?" They stepped into the elevator after the Commander flashed his card at the receptionist. Pressing the button for the fourth floor, the doors closed and he looked down at her.

"His name is Tachibana; Asuka Tachibana. He wasn't on a mission to capture NP3228 at all; in fact his orders were to protect our medical team while they were on an expedition to one of our work camps." Martin explained, his hands clasped behind his back. "He had a run in with that Kazuma when he took one of the medical team as a hostage for some reason. I'm not quite sure of all of the exact details of why, but I know that Tachibana failed in apprehending NP3228, and while his Alter was destroyed, he remained conscious. So, he was admitted to hospital."

"So, we're here to question him for further details then?" The girl asked curiously. Why would Kazuma do something like-?

"No." Martin Jigmarl smiled in amusement as the door opened with a small 'ping.' "We're here to inform him of his forced resignation from HOLY."

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

"Our territory was completely destroyed…my friends were caught…a-and my…" a weak multi-coloured flash flitted around the warehouse. "See that? They did something to my Alter power, it's gone!" Kazuma shook his head from where he knelt beside the injured man. He'd been pretty worse for wear when he'd stumbled into their house, but he was going to pull through. Kimishima and Kazuma had helped him into a nearby warehouse where they'd wrapped him up and bandaged him. The man was more than a little hurt.

"HOLD is doing all this?" Kimishima grit his teeth.

The man's visible eye narrowed. "It was HOLY; they came in by themselves and did this."

Kimishima gaped. "Are you sure?" There was silence in the abandoned warehouse, all but the sound of the crows in the distant trees. Kazuma felt a chill go down his spine, despite the searing afternoon heat.

"Like Kobashi," the man began, "he was defeated within a second." There was a small silence and the man shook his head, his eyes going wide as he looked at the boys. "Don't you understand! Just thinking about him is scary enough, but I can't let go of that image! The Alter shaped like a human; dark eyes…and those two antennas!"

Recoiling, Kazuma bit his lip. Shaped like a human with antenna…and dark eyes. There was no doubt about it; that was Ryuhou and his Alter. That snake. His fist tightened against his leg and Kimishima looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "It must be him then," Kazuma growled.

"Tell us, how far have they invaded?" Kimishima's brow was furrowed in worry, his hands fisted against his folded knees.

"I don't know, it's like they're all over!" His voice was getting more and more strained by the minute, his chest convulsing slightly under the bandages. His breathing was laboured. "We're not safe anywhere, it's just a matter of time before they find this place!"

Kimishima stood up, looking around the sun-stroked warehouse. He looked down at Kazuma. "They're serious; and they don't care if it's Alter Users or normal people." He blanched. "Kazuma, if they're really heading this way, then Kanami may be-"

"I will NOT let them!" Standing, the brunette Alter user stalked towards the warehouse door, leaving Kimishima and the injured man behind.

"Hey!" his friend called after him, concerned.

_How could I have let this happen?_ He thought. _This is insane…they're coming for us and it's all my fault! If only I'd been stronger I could've defeated that guy and this guy…these people wouldn't have been hurt!_ He shook his head, his shoulders square and tense. _Kanami…Kimishima's right, what if Kanami were to get into their path? Or Akira, even!_ His eyes widened. _Akira! I don't even know where she is and now this s going down…oh no. If she gets in the way of this fight…_

Kazuma stopped, his mind spinning. "It's a fight now, Kimishima; they threw the first punch. They're left me no other choice; they're only one thing to do!" His shoulders started to shake with suppressed rage, his eyes sharp and cold as he looked back to Kimishima. "I'll accept their challenge, and I'll destroy every one of them!"

Kunihiko gasped, recoiling for a moment, before he hurried after his friend. "H-Hey, where're you goin'?" Kazuma shoved the sliding doors open just as Kimishima grabbed him from behind, stopping him from going.

"To find and destroy HOLY! That guy and I have a fight to finish!"

"Not alone! They're bringing they're entire force; all you could do last time was run!"

Kazuma pushed him off, his steps determined as he walked away. "Rah, don't care!"

"W-Wait a second! I'll use my connections! I'll gather as many Alter Users as I can! You can't do this by yourself!" Kimishima ran in front of his best friend, pressed his hands flat against Kazuma's chest, pushing him with as much force as he could back towards warehouse B27. It was no use. Kazuma glared down at him with a defiant, cold look in his eyes that made Kimishima stop short. Kazuma was more serious than he'd ever seen him. He thought quickly. "But it'll be up to you to take care of that one Alter User, alright? Alright?"

Kazuma shook him off, continuing down the road. Kimishima shook his head, knowing it was futile to try and go after him. He called out, his hands cupped over his mouth, "Promise me you won't go gallivanting in there alone! Don't fight them by yourself! You won't win!"

The brunette stopped for only a moment, looking back over his shoulder. He smirked. "You do what you say you will, and I won't have to fight alone."

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

"_Doctor Toginaga of section #1 please report to triage; Doctor Toginaga to triage."_

A young girl in a bright yellow hat walked down the hospital corridor, a wrapped fruit basked held tightly in her arms. She smiled at the people she passed, waving to some. Commander Jigmarl walked past her without a thought, the white haired girl at his side watching her from out of the corner of her sharp blue eyes.

She watched as the girl with the fruit basked disappeared into the room they'd just exited from, her face lighting up with a brilliant smile as she entered.

"Ah, Commander?" The white haired girl asked, slowing. Martin turned, his attention on the HOLY member before him. "I was just wondering if I could have a word with Mr. Tachibana; I want to check on something. Do you mind?" She asked, looking a little apprehensive.

"Of course; just make sure that you're back before nightfall, we have a meeting tonight. Don't be late." He told her, his voice holding the same authority it always did. She nodded, placing her hand over her heart and bowing, the customary HOLY sign of respect. The commander turned and left without a word.

The girl speed walked back down the corridor, passing the girl in the yellow hat again. She looked a little down, but she still had a spring in her step. The fruit basket was gone. The girl watched the young woman again until she entered the lift before she opened the door quietly. She leant against the door frame, knocking lightly three times on the wall.

Tachibana looked up sharply, his wide golden eyes taking in the girl in front of him. The red ball in front of him shattered into nothingness as he blinked in surprise. A touch of fear flashed through his eyes. "W-What are you back here for?"

The girl stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She shook her head, clicking her tongue as she surveyed the damage he'd done to the arm straps. "We'll have to pay for that, you know." She chuckled. "If you want, I could pay it right now; leave the money on the bed and let you waltz right out of here. Well; let you go out the window, but you get the drift."

"W-What?" He sat up straighter, before he glared at her. "What? How do you know that? And why would I need help from you? I've never even seen you before in my life!" He looked her up and down, taking in her HOLY uniform, before he blanched, shaking his head. "Who are you? Why don't I know you?"

"I'm new." She replied curtly, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I only got into town a few days ago; the Commander recruited me personally and he hasn't had the time to introduce me to other people yet." She pushed a lock of long white hair over her shoulder, looking into his golden eyes. Tachibana noticed the colour of her eyes as he stared back at her. Bright blue; like ice.

"That girl;" she said after a moment's silence, "the one in the yellow dress, she's your girlfriend right?" She got no answer, only a slight shift in his posture. She smiled. "She's cute. Her name's Cami, right?"

"How-?"

"And your name is Asuka Tachibana, am I right?" She brought her hand to her chin, looking thoughtfully into his eyes. "You look a little worse for wear; Kazuma beat you up pretty bad, huh?"

Tachibana bit the bait; just as planned. "Kazuma? You know about Kazuma?" He leant forwards, his eyes wide and wild. "Tell me!"

The girl chuckled behind her hand. "Alright, I guess I could tell you something." She thought for a moment. "HOLY is going to be initiating the Great Native Alter Hunt tomorrow, beginning with a group that's gathering an uprising on the western side. It's said to be led by Kazuma and that friend of his. I suppose they're gathering all of the Native Alter Users they can in order to strike back against HOLY." She stopped. "If you go there, you may just get another crack at Kazuma, and then…they might just accept you back into HOLY, if I have my say in things. But only if you beat him, that is."

Asuka looked at her, searching those eyes for something, anything. Then he found it. "Who….who are you?" He asked shakily. The girl smiled, reaching out a hand for him to shake.

"My name isn't really of any importance; I suppose you can call me Akira."

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

Commander Jigmarl looked out the window of his limo at the passing cityscape. That girl certainly was charming, he thought to himself, his face blank. She was too simple; too cooperative; too good to be true. But he supposed she was true.

He had no worries with leaving her alone with Tachibana. She would only help strengthen his resolve in going after Kazuma. The stronger his resolve, the stronger his Alter.

Martin felt a smile break out on his face. He'd found just what he was looking for in that girl; the perfect pawn.

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

**AN: Thanks for all your support and reviews, guys! Just knowing that you guys are reading this is all that's really keeping it going at the moment; it's hard to find the time coming into exams! I hope you like this chapter! I literally JUST finished it two minutes ago, and I'm hoping to have another chapter started sometime tomorrow.**

**I'd just like to thank **_lostfeather1, ctiygurl, Princesa de la Luna, Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, Twilight Dark Angel_, **and all those other people who read!**

**Just as a quick note; I'd just like to mention that the third rewrite chapter will be up something time this month; I'm just beginning to get into my exam block and times though, so I may be a little while! Review! It keeps me going!**

**Thank you all!  
~Holly**


	8. Favour

**Chapter 7: Favour**

"Elian, your powers for gathering information are amazing," Ryuhou shook his head, one hand resting on the keypad. "Good work." He listened to the voice in his ear, his expression blank. "You're sure it's him?" He asked, looking up slightly as he heard some familiar clacking footsteps running down the corridor. Scheris.

"Thanks, we'll be there soon," he said curtly, hanging up.

"What's going on?" Scheris asked, her hands clasped behind her back as she entered.

Ryuhou turned towards her, spinning in his seat, his voice showing his excitement. "We know where they are, and he's with them," the Alter User said, a slight smile on his face. Scheris gasped in surprise. "They make their move tomorrow," he turned back to the girl. "I don't want anyone else to touch him. This time…he's all mine." His smile widened as he looked at the prisoner file on his screen, showing the infamous NP3228. Ryuhou closed down the document and stood, brushing off his coat.

"Before we get to them though…we have a meeting back at headquarters; the commander wants to see us for a debriefing." Ryuhou stepped out of the bunker shuttle and onto the ground of district F-150-250. "We're to report immediately, so Elian is sending someone."

Almost on cue, the immediately recognisable sound of a certain Alter's revving engine revved in their ears and a pink and orange Alter car came screeching around the corner. Scheris stepped back, looking rather sick as she saw Straight Cougar pull up before them. "What?" She whined, "Are you serious? _He's _the one who has to take us? I'm gonna puke, and it won't be my fault!"

The front window rolled down and Cougar pushed his glasses down his nose, looking up at the two HOLY members. "Elian said quick, di'n he? And who could be quicker than I? That's right, no one can, so get in the car or stay here. I really don't mind, Miss. _Scheris_." He stuck his tongue out childishly at her. Scheris did the same, placing her hands on her hips. Ryuhou rolled his eyes and walked around the front to open the passenger side door. He slid in.

"Just get us there, Cougar, that's all you have to do. Let's not start something you might regret." The HOLD member crossed his arms, staring straight ahead out the windshield. Scheris slipped into the back seat, quickly putting her seatbelt on.

The Straight Cougar grinned a grin that some would call evil and revved the engine. Scheris paled. "Alright-y then, hold on you lot! This is gonna be my new record!"

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

Sure enough, by the time the two arrived, Scheris had puked her lunch twice into the backseat, and Cougar had broken his record time from that particular distance. "Ah ha!" Cougar pushed his glasses up on top of his head as they got out of the car in the middle of the HOLD car park. The car crashed to the ground immediately, the tires burning. "Once again I have broken my all-time record! This is just absolutely incr-"

"That's enough gloating for one trip," Ryuhou said bitterly as he brushed past the Alter User to climb the stairs. "We have a meeting to get to; hurry up."

When Scheris gathered herself together again and Cougar had apologised once again to the mechanic staff, the three of them started through the main building towards the commander's office. Before they entered, one of the guards at the door stopped Scheris. "I'm sorry ma'am, but the commander has told us that only higher operatives are to know the specifics of this mission, I'm sorry but you will have to report tomorrow and you will be informed with the rest of the other operatives."

Scheris blinked in surprise and her shoulders fell. She sighed deeply, placing her hands on her hips. "Well~, alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ryuhou! Good night!" With a little wave and a wink she started off back down the corridor, jogging lightly towards the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Cougar started chuckling.

"I really don't know how you can deal with _that_, I mean really," Cougar shook his head as the two of them passed through into the commander's office. Ryuhou snorted gently, staying a little ahead. To tell the truth…Ryuhou didn't know how he managed either.

Ryuhou stopped as he saw just how many of them were in the office. Elian, Urizane and all of the higher operatives were there. Sitting in his comfortable looking office-chair, Commander Jigmarl seemed almost smug at the turnout, and sat back with his fingers laced together, resting on the polished mahogany of his desk. Ryuhou stepped further into the office and moved to salute to the Commander, who inclined his head in response. Cougar simply gave a quick flash of two fingers in a wave, at which Martin scowled but otherwise did not say anything.

After a few more minutes, the Commander cleared his throat, and the occupants of the room went silent. Martin gave a smile and hummed slightly, looking around at each person, his cool eyes passing over each member of HOLY. "Now that nearly everyone is here, I believe it's about time we start our meeting."

_Nearly everyone? _Ryuhou asked, blinking very slowly in confusion as he looked around. He didn't think that there would be anyone else to add to the group that was here; all of their…strongest Alter Users were present, if you could call them the strongest. More, the highest ranked. Yes, Ryuhou thought that was more appropriate.

"As you all know, tomorrow we will be commencing the Native Alter Hunt, beginning with an assault on the group of renegades forming on the Western Coast, near the outskirts of area G-130-150. We will be splitting into three groups, those attacking from the water, those attacking from the land and those-"

A single knock sounded at the door, and the HOLY members looked up as one of the double oak wood doors cracked open, and a rather petite woman stepped into the room. The Commander's eyes brightened as he saw her, his smile widening. He leant forwards in his chair, lacing his fingers before his mouth. "Ah, it's good to see you're back in time. I trust everything went well with the subject?"

The girl turned around after closing the door behind her, stepping across the room with a small sigh. "It went better than we hoped," She replied, moving towards Martin's desk, before placing the file under her arm on the desk in front of him. "I hope I didn't miss too much. Once again, I'm sorry I was late, Commander." She moved to sit on the side of his desk, brushing back a lock of long white hair.

To the surprise of many occupants in the room, Commander Jigmarl simply nodded, inclining his head to her and taking up the file, absently flicking through it before sliding out his chair, and unlocking the filing cabinet in his desk, placing the file inside. "It's alright, I had expected your tardiness; I knew where you were. You did not miss much, nothing you didn't already know." Turning back to the members of HOLY, who were torn between confusion and stunned silence, Martin smiled. "Now, shall we continue?"

While the commander spoke about their doings for tomorrow, Ryuhou took in the woman leaning against the desk of Martin Jigmarl. She was rather young, indeed she looked no older than he was. Her hair was a strange white, falling to her shoulder blades in gentle waves. She wore the coat of the male's HOLY uniform, however the skirt of the female one with…were they leggings? The woman (No, she was more like a girl, Ryuhou noted) was dressed to fight, unlike any of the other female HOLY members they had, of which there were not many. Ryuhou had never seen her before, and he had been through all of the recruits personally at the beginning of the year. Since then, no new members had been added, to his knowledge. From the looks of the other members, they didn't know her either. And the way she had simply waltzed into the Commander's office without a care, and spoken to him like that…

…Just who was this girl?

The debriefing ended half an hour later, the groups assigned under Urizane and Cougar, and himself and Scheris. The girl, who had not been mentioned yet, simply stayed where she was as the rest of them began to move, her head leant back slightly to look out the large, full-length wall windows of Commander Jigmarl's office.

Just when they began to move, having been dismissed, Martin spoke up again. "Oh, and just before you leave, I have one more thing I would like to speak to you all about," He told them, his resonating voice sounding rather serious as it echoed throughout the room. The HOLY members paused at the tone, and the Commander gestured to the white haired girl, who pushed away from the desk and shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat. As she turned towards them, Ryuhou saw her eyes, a shade of blue that seemed to shine in the dusk light; both a dark and a light tint of azure at the same time.

"This is Akira Aizawa, she will be conducting her first mission assignment with you all tomorrow as a member of HOLY. I have given her free reign to do what she must in order to achieve our goals for the..._hunt_ tomorrow," Martin paused slightly, looking up at Akira with a small smile. "However, she is still a HOLY member and must abide by the orders of her superiors. Which…out of you include Elian, Urizane, Straight Cougar and Ryuhou." The commander turned his gaze on each one of them as he spoke their names, and Akira followed him.

When those eyes landed on him, Ryuhou felt like the breath was kicked out of them. The blue had turned a bright, sharp and electric under what little afternoon light was left in the room. Both it and the intensity of the colour disappeared however when the automatic lights lit up the room, and the girl, Akira, took that as a cue to bow low to them all. She spoke, her voice sounded rather friendly. "It will be an honour to work with all of you, I hope you will take good care of me."

When she stood, she gave them a kind, lively smile that made Ryuhou stop and think twice about that glare from before. Had it even been a glare? And just…who was this girl to have the Commander's favour?

_-_S-CRY-ED_-_

**AN: I'm really sorry about how late this chapter was! The next chapter will be absolutely MASSIVE compared to all of my other ones, so there's no need to worry! I'll keep you guys updated on how long that'll be, but at the moment I don't know!**

**Thank you all for all of your reads and reviews, I know this chapter has a lot of what you have been waiting for, but I wasn't **too **generous, now was I? ;)**

**Thank you all!**

**Holly :)**


End file.
